Until Always
by Penstorm
Summary: "...the woman felt an intense feeling that could only be described as a mother's love." Rick and Kate warmly welcome a baby into their lives. Rated M for adult situations and mature themes.
1. Never Too Soon

_This is a short one, but they will get lengthier, I promise!_

* * *

**Never Too Soon**

Kate watched observantly as her husband crossed from the master bath and approached their bed. Their gazes met for a brief moment, but the woman could sense herself going weak at the knees at the sight of Castle's tender, blue eyes.

He lifted the sheets, sliding into bed beside his wife, who cracked a slight smile as he leaned in to kiss her temple.

Castle truthfully would never tire of calling her his wife or referring to her as Mrs. Castle.

Kate gave a soft hum of contentment, settling down on her pillow and gazing up at him with a pair of adoring eyes.

"Tired?" Castle queried, following her example and beaming as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah," she murmured, taking another moment to sigh. "It's just...this case."

She abruptly rolled over on her back, huffing in frustration. Sleep would be scarce for her tonight, that Castle surmised instantly.

This case was taking a toll on her. He could clearly see that faraway look in her dark eyes. It was all too familiar to him.

Rachael Lewis, successful businesswoman, seemingly in the prime of her life, had been brutally murdered and left in an alley to bleed out. The familiarity of the case sent an unpleasant shiver down Kate's spine. She and Castle had been obligated, naturally, to inform the the woman's family of the unfortunate situation, but it was no easy feat.

Their victim had been a single mother of three, and her children, all living through their adolescence and difficult teenage years, were left to take the majority of the blow.

"I know we've done this hundreds of times, Castle, but it never gets any easier." Kate admitted, shaking her head slowly.

Lovingly, Castle settled his hand over hers, tracing along the band of the ring on her finger.

"I know, Kate." he said softly, bringing her closer as they cuddled. "I know."

Kate came easily, tucking her head underneath his chin. She needed this, needed to be held close to him tonight.

She and Castle had been left with the duty to break the disheartening news to the children and their grandparents, the mother and father of the victim, and Kate would never forget the distraught eyes of those three teens mourning the loss of their mother. She knew exactly what they were going through, and although they could look to their grandparents for comfort during this harrowing ordeal, they would never have the same connection with them as they did with their mother. Of that, Kate was certain.

"I don't know, Castle. I just looked at those three kids and had this feeling." she murmured, glancing up and finding his loving gaze. "I just wanted to be able to tell them that everything would be alright."

Kate knew, however, in her profession, she could make no promises. Doing so, she reminded herself, would raise hopes, only rendering them vulnerable to the possibility of crashing down again.

Castle's mouth upturned with a faint smile, his heart swelling with love for the woman in his arms. He tenderly kissed her forehead and allowed her to continue.

"We're going to get justice for those kids, Castle." she vowed, passionate but breathy.

Castle's grin widened with pride.

"If anyone can, it's you." he said faithfully, raising a hand to tame a stray tendril of hair that hung in her eyes.

Kate momentarily smiled, though a solemn silence befell her. She dipped her head, as if heavily preoccupied.

"Hey, you alright?" he inquired softly, reaching underneath the sheets for her hand, which he found drifting closer to him.  
Kate glanced up at him, brown eyes incredibly austere and pensive. "Yeah." she said simply, slightly shrugging her shoulders with a faint smile.

Her voice was barely a murmur, and Castle was not entirely satisfied. His Kate had suddenly grown quiet, and he found it unsettling. He had a suspicion that something was on her mind—something other than the case, but garnered just as much of her attention.

Castle, though he had a habit of prying, felt it best to allow his wife to speak to him about whatever appeared to be troubling her on her own time. He leaned in, gingerly pressing his lips to hers, Kate sighed contentedly into his mouth, accepting his affection wholeheartedly.

The moment they split apart, Kate pecked his lips a final time before rolling over on to her opposite side, and Castle securely wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin upon her shoulder.

"You know, you really amaze me." he professed, slowly shutting his eyes in his contentment.

Kate giggled, though she was barely audible. "Oh, yeah? How so?"

"You have such a connection to those kids—such a drive to help them."

"Solving murders and delivering justice where it's due is kinda my thing, Castle." she replied, an endearing smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She pursed them, attempting to suppress it in all of its tenacity.

"This is different." he insisted, nudging his cheek against hers, his stubble scraping her skin. To Kate, it was entirely pleasurable. "You're gonna be a great mom one day, Kate."

His words took her aback, yet meant the world to her.

She had never really imagined herself as a mother, nor being the maternal type. In fact, from the moment she held her badge in her hands to the moment when her relationship with Castle had really begun to blossom, it had never crossed her mind. There had been other priorities for her—namely, tracking down her mother's killer.

Now, she had Castle in her life—for the rest of her days. Parenthood, she had resolved, was something that she wanted to share with him.

Now, it may come sooner than either of them had expected.

Kate emitted a soft, barely audible gasp as he settled his hands over her stomach. Castle's eyes fluttered open in response to this.

"What is it?" he whispered into the darkness, brushing his lips over her neck.

Kate couldn't hold back a tenacious smile.

It couldn't wait any longer. _She _couldn't wait any longer.

"Rick, there's something we need to talk about." Kate said softly. "It's something that involves both of us." she added cryptically as her hands draped over his, her fingers fondly tracing along his wedding band. Silence followed.

Castle assumed by the tone of his wife's voice that it was nothing too dire. Yet, his interest was entirely piqued.

"What is it?" he repeated, studying her face intently as she slowly turned over to face him.

Castle's expression fully alerted Kate to his eagerness. As much as she enjoyed taunting him, leaving him hanging over the edge of temptation, this news had to be shared—and soon. It wouldn't be all that long before he noticed it for himself, _if _she kept on losing the nerve to confide in him.

Kate paused for a moment, putting together a string of words in her mind.

"Well, I...I-I'm late." she managed quickly, her steady gaze straight into his eyes unfaltering.

"Late for wha—"

Castle froze as his epiphany suddenly arrived, his hand inching down to her stomach. He glanced expectantly at her, and the moment she nodded, his azure eyes instantly crinkled with an ecstatic smile, unable to contain his joy.

"Th-that day you mentioned...the one when I become a mom?" she whispered, blinking back tears as he affectionately caressed her belly. "It looks like it's coming sooner than we thought."

So early in her pregnancy, and she was already getting weepy over everything.

"A _great _one." her husband clarified, surrounding her in a hug and repeatedly kissing her face.

Kate laughed tearfully, lacing her fingers behind his neck. "I know Alexis is still finding her place, Rick, and if this is too soon for another—"

"No, no. It's not too soon." he insisted, the words spilling from his mouth in between his ravenous kisses. "It's never too soon, Kate."

Finally, Castle managed to calm himself down, his shoulders still heaving in all the excitement.

"You're having a baby." he breathed, still in disbelief.

"_We're _having a baby." Kate corrected, touching her forehead to his. "You and me."

* * *

_Feedback is appreciated!_


	2. Newsbreak

_Thank you, each and every one of you, for the enormous amount of support and feedback! As my way of showing my immense thanks, here's chapter two, right after publishing the first. I'm happy with this one..._

* * *

**Newsbreak**

Castle, arm looped affectionately around his wife's waist, strolled self-assuredly out of the elevator the following morning. Kate broke away from him as they arrived at her office and settled themselves.

For some reason, he couldn't drag his eyes away from her. Now that she had told him the news, every motion she made intrigued him as it never had before. Maybe just the idea of her carrying their child made him giddy all over, but he was aware of one thing for certain.

He was so madly in love with her.

Kate booted up her computer, her ring glittering under the dim light as she tapped at the keyboard. Her eyes darted up for a brief moment, a smile etching into her face at her husband's loving gaze.

"Castle," she murmured, pulling her eyes away and fidgeting in her seat. The amorous intensity of his steady gaze had her blushing immediately.

"Yes?" he responded faithfully, casually leaning back and lacing his fingers over his chest.

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"That one." she said firmly, buckling underneath his enamored eyes. "Don't get any ideas."

"Like what?" her husband queried innocently, arising from his seat and striding over to her, planting a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her head. "I think you have a few."

Oh, she did.

Their soft and tender banter was interrupted as Ryan and Esposito appeared in the doorway. Kate waved them in, a slight spark of arousal still flickering within her.

"Hey, boss," Esposito said, glancing briefly to Ryan. "We may have got something for ya."

Castle took a step back from his wife, as Ryan opened his mouth to speak.

"Turns out Rachael Lewis was recently divorced." he began, sliding a file from underneath his arm and slapping a photo on to Kate's desk. "Daniel Carroway, forty-four. He's the father of the kids."

"Would he have motive for murdering his ex-wife?" Kate asked, pulling the photo towards her and glancing over it.

"I'd say so," Esposito joined in. "Rachael and Daniel were right in the middle of a bitter custody battle for the three kids."

"So, with Rachael out of the way, Daniel would have a better chance at gaining custody of them." Castle theorized, slowly shaking his head with disapproval.

"Exactly." Ryan said with a swift nod.

"Well, that sounds like motive to me." Kate replied, rising to her feet. "Let's see if we can get Mr. Carroway in for questioning. I want to know exactly where he was the night Rachael was killed. Castle and I will see if we can narrow down any more suspects."

Her husband approached her, loyally taking his place by her side. Subtly, he placed a hand on the small of her back, keeping his tender actions of rubbing slow circles over the fabric of her sweater well out of sight.

"On it," Esposito obliged as he retrieved the photo with a swooping motion, turning to face Ryan. "C'mon, bro."

Ryan stood firm, a perplexed expression forming on his face. He studied the married couple before him, knowingly quirking a brow.

Kate's face flushed with heat. Hastily, she shuffled towards the door, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair before scurrying out of the room.

Ryan instantly flashed a grin, glancing over at Esposito, who sported an expression of bewilderment. After a moment, he registered what Ryan was communicating to him, entirely in sync with his partner.

"So, Castle, bro. Tell me. How are your swimmers getting by?" Esposito ventured, erupting with a laugh and mirroring Ryan's grin.

Castle, now that he was safely out of earshot from his wife, took this opportunity to proudly give a fist bump to both Ryan and Espo.

* * *

Lanie released a shrill, high-pitched squeal, brief but ecstatic, leaning forward and reaching for Kate's hands across the table.

Kate and Lanie, both deciding to take a well-deserved break from their case, had met up for lunch to unwind. Kate, though she wouldn't readily admit it, relished in the time she spent sharing some "girl talk" with Lanie.

The detective found this to be a fitting time to break the good news to the medical examiner, who reacted quite accordingly. This appeared to be the end to the pleasant, hushed conversation in which the two women had been engaging up until that very moment.

Kate hushed her sharply as their waitress approached their table, setting their orders in front of them. She quietly thanked the young woman, smiling sheepishly as Lanie situated herself on the opposite side of the booth. The medical examiner glanced over her shoulder, waiting until their server was out of sight before fishing for more information.

Kate lifted her fork, a slight smile tugging at her lips. Lanie piped up again, unable to conceal her enthusiasm over this joyous prospect.

"A baby?" she sighed with delight, raising her own fork and beginning to dig into her salad.

"Yeah," Kate whispered, flashing a bright but stubborn smile.

She had a feeling she could predict what question would come next from her friend, and her cheeks burned with a tinge of scarlet.

"So, Kate, how'd this all happen?" Lanie inquired smoothly, quirking a brow in her sassy, trademark manner.

Kate glanced up from her plate for a moment, giving an effeminate chuckle.

"Lanie, it just sort of..._happened. _You know..." she offered with a shrug.

This was admittedly not the most suitable of lunchtime conversations, but Lanie was persistent.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that. You're practically glowing at just the thought of it, Kate." Lanie murmured cheekily, taking a dainty bite with a smug satisfaction.

Kate was quite frequent in her amorous activities with her husband, but she knew exactly how and when their child had come into being. That night had been passionate, to say the least, and Kate had suspected instantly it was only a matter of time before they gained the fruits of their labor, to put it bluntly.

* * *

_Kate strapped her thighs securely around Castle's hips as he made a motion to shift positions, her muscular calves locking both of their bodies firmly together. _

_He wasn't getting away from her that easily—not when she was _so _close to her peak._

"_Keep going," she demanded, breathy and hot with intense, erotic desire. The steady, sensual flow of pleasure coursed through her veins, her blood pumping with fierce arousal._

_Castle's forehead gleamed perspiration, but his wife's rough demeanor pleased him to no end. It amused him that such a lithe, captivating woman could have such a rugged, unhinged side to her. He could scarcely believe it, but it wakened his loins even further._

_Flicking his tongue against her lips, he convinced her to provide him entrance, groaning long and low into her mouth. She responded with a soft moan of her own, sprawling her hands on either side of his face._

_Her chest heaved with a gasping breath of his name, at last achieving the euphoria she had been aching for, quenching the parching thirst for her climax._

_Castle echoed her satisfied release, toppling on to the mattress beside her. He instantly leaned in to kiss her upon the lips, splaying his arm over her breasts and pulling her closer to him, the muscles in his broad shoulders rippling as he made himself comfortable._

_Kate, still recovering from the experience, dizzily glanced at him, her eyes indicative of her adoration for the man at her side.  
_

_"Feeling better now, Mrs. Castle?" he purred with a sexy smirk, locating her hand and tenderly latching on to it with his own. _

_Her voice wouldn't speak—and so she simply beamed and nodded._

* * *

"Kaaate?" Lanie called out fondly, bringing the lovestruck detective back into the realm of their reality.

The two pairs of brown eyes locked together, one all-knowing, the other distant but dreamlike in quality.

* * *

"Oh, Richard, _darling!"_ Martha crooned, capturing her son in an impenetrable, unconditionally loving embrace. "How far along is Katherine?"

"We're thinking about a month," Castle replied, grinning as his mother offered him a tender smile.

He was already so impatient. How could he expect himself to be able to wait another eight?

"Oh, it's been so long since we've had a baby around." Martha mused, contemplating the fond memories of her only granddaughter's infancy.

"Believe me, I know." her son sighed, settling down on the sofa.

He still saw Alexis as his vibrant, fiery-haired little girl—that same little girl he chased around the park, with whom he acted out her imaginative, whimsical fantasies of make-believe.

Those days were long past, and that young woman she had grown into would always be his little girl, but now, Castle was given another chance at bringing up a bright-eyed child. Once again, he would be more than just a father. He would be a dad. And he would share this wonderful experience with his lovely bride.

"Me, a grandmother of not one, but two." Martha marveled, blue eyes twinkling with the years of experience under her belt.

"Maybe more," Castle pointed out with a grin, chuckling as his mother gave his hand a squeeze.

"We can only hope, dear," his mother said ecstatically. "Of course, it has to be with Katherine's consent."

"I can't do it without her, Mother." Castle stated as fact, his eyes crinkling as more joy spread across his face.

Martha suppressed a lighthearted chuckle. "Speaking of Katherine, where is she?"

"On the phone with her dad." Castle replied, gesturing towards the master bedroom with his head.

"Telling him the wonderful news, I suppose?" Martha guessed, rouge lips curving into a warm smile as her son nodded.

* * *

There was a pause of silence on the opposite end of the line, and Kate removed the phone from her ear, checking the screen to be certain the connection hadn't been dropped.

"Dad?" she iterated. "Dad, you still there?"

A long exhale was emitted on the other end.

"K-Katie, that's...God, that's fantastic." Jim uttered, breaking into a laugh. "Really?"

Kate smiled, perching on the edge of the bed and cradling her pregnant stomach with her palm. There was barely a sign that she was expecting, but she could tell it was there. He or she was right there.

"Y-yeah, Dad." she whispered, her voice breaking as a tear or two formed at the corners of her eyes. "I still can hardly believe it myself." she admitted tearfully, brushing away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Jim asked worriedly, concerned over the sound of his daughter's barely audible sob.

"Yeah. It's just..." she murmured, her voice drifting in and out. "I-I wonder what Mom would have to say about all of this, you know?"

"Oh, Katie, your mom would have been over the moon." Jim replied sadly. Kate could hear the raw emotion in his voice—so delighted yet so distraught, all at once. "Trust me, Kate. She would've loved all this— having a grandchild to spoil." he added with a chuckle.

Kate wholeheartedly accepted this as fact. Her mother, she was sure, would have adored this baby—just as much as she and Castle did.

In the midst of her quiet reflection, Kate heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and she twisted around, catching a glimpse of her husband hovering in the doorway. She smiled invitingly, and he joined her on the bed, sliding an arm around her waist and settling his hand over her stomach.

"I know." she said softly, leaning closer into Castle. "I'll talk to you soon, Dad. I love you. Bye."

Kate relocated her phone to her pocket, straightening her posture and gazing into Castle's knowing eyes with tearful ones of her own. He immediately brought her back into his embrace, tenderly kissing the apex of her head.

She sniffled and chocked back a quiet sob, allowing another tear to fall. It landed upon his knee, leaving a dark splotch.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, draping her arms over his shoulders and hugging his neck.

"No, don't be sorry." he insisted gently, turning his head ever so slightly to brush his lips over her ear.

Kate wasn't at all familiar with experiencing these kinds of emotions, but any mention of her mother, and the fact that she was now an expectant mother on top of that, would naturally send her over the edge.

Castle held his wife for a moment of complete silence as she gained her composure. Truthfully, he would hold her close for as long as she needed.

"Alexis is here." he mentioned in a whisper, gaining Kate's full attention.

Upon marrying Castle, she was now, legally, the young woman's step-mother, but it hadn't fully registered yet, Kate felt. She couldn't know for sure if it ever would. But, she knew with every fiber of her being that she loved Alexis, and she could only hope that her step-daughter felt the same way about her. Things had never been absolutely smooth sailing between them, after all.

"Should we...?" Castle suggested, awaiting his wife's decision.

Kate nodded in compliance. "Of course." she said softly in agreement, mirroring her husband's loving smile. "H-how...how do you think she'll take it, Rick?"

"There's only one way to find out." Castle replied, gently taking her hand in his.

Yes, it was cliché, but it was entirely accurate, nonetheless.

Kate accepted a kiss from him before they both rose to their feet. Hand in hand, they emerged from their bedroom, and the detective instantly looked to her step-daughter, who sat beside her grandmother on the sofa, fidgeting somewhat in her seat.

The ginger-haired young woman wasted no time in striking up a conversation.

"Grandma says there's some news." Alexis spoke up, hooking her fingers in air quotes. She donned a smile loaded with anticipation, slightly shrugging her shoulders. "So, what've ya got for me?"

Kate chewed her lower lip anxiously, feeling Castle squeeze her hand out of support. The two of them crossed over to the sofa, settling down beside his daughter. Kate remained stoic, and Castle, receiving her signal, cleared his throat.

"Alexis, as much as I hate to admit it, you're pretty grown up now." he began, gaining his daughter's interest.

"Okay..." she said with a grin, a slight, upward inflection in her voice.

Castle continued. "So I'm going to avoid giving some long, flowery speech of how we love you, and how you'll always be my little girl, which, by the way—"

"Castle." Kate cut in, briefly glancing over at her husband before sighing and turning her attention to Alexis, placing a hand on her step-daughter's knee. "Alexis, I'm pregnant."

The girl's freckled face turned neutral for a moment, remaining that way just a quick moment before she was beaming again, her clear, cerulean eyes bright and vivacious. She could produce no words, simply lurching forward and embracing Kate with a warm hug.

Kate returned the affection with absolutely no hesitation, allowing a tearful laugh as she fully enveloped Alexis in her arms.

The young woman smiled lovingly at her father, who mirrored her expression with one of his own.

Martha, meanwhile, clapped her hands together in front of her face, regarding her family with a certain fondness.

"I'm so glad you're taking this so well. You don't know what it means to me." Kate whispered, her voice low so only Alexis could hear.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Alexis murmured, her smile growing. "I mean, after all, you're my step-mom now. Right?"

These words uttered by this exceptional young woman warmed Kate's heart in a way she had never foreseen.

Kate swallowed a lump that had lodged itself in her throat, forcing herself not to weep in front of her family.

* * *

There was just one last person who needed to be informed, Kate decided.

Dusk had settled upon the city, instilling her surroundings with an unparalleled solemnity. She promised her husband she would soon be home, and she intended to keep that promise.

But, she had to do this before anything else.

A single, unseen bird chirped from somewhere in the deep shroud of the cemetery. Diffidently, she approached the grave, stooping down and tossing a single rose on to the earth.

"Mom, I'm having a baby." Kate confessed, her voice barely audible, just a soft murmur. "Rick and me. We've started a new life together, and a family. You're still a part of it, Mom." She hugged herself, tears imminent. "If it's a girl, we're naming her after you." She cracked a sad smile, her eyes tracing her mother's name etched into the granite. "I don't know if you can hear me, wherever you are." She sucked in a breath, unable to contain her sobs any longer. "But I love you, Mom. God, I love you so much. And I know your son-in-law does, too."

Her cell phone buzzed in her back pocket. Of course, she knew exactly who it was.

Despite all her tears, she was happy.

She really and truly was.


	3. Old Scars

**Old Scars**

"_Kate!"_

_It was all so sudden._

_She staggered back from the momentum of the bullet, barely recognizing the sound of his voice as the darkness instantly began to close in on her. _

_The detective found herself on the cold ground, deep, crimson blood gushing through the hole in her chest from the bullet lodged in her body, seeping through the fabric of her police uniform. It was slowly but surely draining all of the life from her. _

_This was it. She was going to die—soon. _

_No, no regrets__—n_one at all.

_Her partner cradled her skull in the palm of his hand, slowly lifting her head. __Her mouth hung open, her dark eyes vacant and shrouded, void of any and all emotion, any recognition of the pain shooting through her body._

_And then_ he _came into view. All at once, she saw Richard Castle for who he really was—her partner, her best friend. He was the man she loved, and whom she had loved for quite some time._

_Now, there was no time left for her to own up to her feelings for him. She wanted to speak, but it was as if she was reverting back in time, forming her very first words. She couldn't. As hard as she tried, no words would come. Her throat closed up, and it was growing more and more difficult to breathe._

This _would serve as one of her regrets.__  
_

_Everything was growing hazy, her frail heart pounding in her ears._

"_Stay with me, okay?" he pleaded, his voice as weak and quivering as her own, failing body. "Kate. I love you. I love you, Kate." _

_She desperately wanted to smile, whisper those three words right back to him, just one time before she let go. Barely, she managed to curve her lips into the faintest of smiles. There were so many words lodged in her throat, itching to escape. _

_Her eyes rolled back into her head, and everything went black._

* * *

Kate jerked awake with a choked gasp, soaked in a cold, unpleasant sweat. She bunched the sheets in her fists as she sat up in bed, her knuckles flashing a snowy white.

She could feel the blood pounding in her ears, just as it did in her dream, her heart racing, hammering away inside of her chest. The woman pursed her lips, steadily releasing a long exhale.

Slowly, she raised a hand to her chest, stroking her wound with trembling fingers. No sign of a bullet, just a marred scar where it had pierced her.

The dream had all seemed so real, more vivid than any memory she could recall in a conscious state of mind. She couldn't exactly recall the last instance in which she had relived that nightmarish, hellish ordeal, but it had been quite some time.

Kate brought her opposite hand to her stomach, fondly caressing her pregnant bulge.

"I'm sorry about that, sweetie." she whispered, sheepish albeit loving, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and leaning back against the headboard.

She already felt such an deep connection to this baby, despite the fact that she was only three months along. True, she'd never been much of a baby person—never felt that intense desire to nibble their toes, blow into their plump, little stomachs, or partake in a game of peek-a-boo. But this was _her _baby—_their _baby. She and Castle had brought life to this little creation of theirs together.

Six months. Kate had roughly six months to prepare for the arrival of the child—or six months to fret, to obsess over the worst possible scenarios.

Such as another event that put her life, or that of the child she was carrying, in danger.

The mattress shifted beneath her, and she glanced down, putting on a brave face. Castle groaned, inching closer to her as he began to stir.

Kate, still quaking, smiled lovingly at her husband as he peeked up at her from beneath the covers. He was such a heavy sleeper, and she was thankful for that—at least in this instance.

The man furrowed his brow, studying his wife with concern, the dreariness evident in his weary, blue eyes.

"Kate, honey?" he murmured, his face showing clear adoration for her as she smoothed his disheveled bedhead. He reached for her quivering hand, absentmindedly toying with her wedding ring, twisting it gently around her finger. It took a moment for him to bring himself out of his drowsiness. "You're shaking." he observed anxiously, pulling her gingerly into his arms.

She submitted to him instantly, settling back down on the bed. Her breathing was still heavy and uneven, but being safely tucked away in her husband's embrace did wonders for her.

"I'm okay." Kate breathed, more to herself than to Castle. She felt him kiss her hair, comb his fingers through her chestnut locks.

She shimmied closer to her beloved husband, resting her head against his chest.

"Are you?" he queried softly, the vibrations of his voice booming against her ear. "I'm not buying that, Kate."

She murmured a few incomprehensible words before giving a quivering sigh. There was no hiding it. Damn his ability to read her so well.

"I dreamed about...the shooting."

"Wh-which one?" Castle asked, hesitance in his voice, though he knew exactly which one his wife was recalling. He didn't want memories he would rather forget to resurface—not when their lives had recently been filled with such unparalleled joy.

Kate swallowed hard. _"The _shooting. M-mine, Rick."

His hand immediately drifted to her chest, coming to rest directly between her breasts. She closed her eyes as he tenderly stroked the wound with the pad of his thumb.

The scar was faded, yet the pain he and Kate both felt whenever they recalled that fateful day still lingered, still very much a continuous presence in both of their lives. It always would be.

"What happened?" Castle murmured, inherently recognizing that he was venturing into dangerous territory. It was definitely a sensitive subject for his wife.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I was shot, you were right there, told me how you felt about me. Everything just went dark after that. Just as it happened."

"That's it?" Castle whispered, kissing her head.

Kate nodded slowly, void of emotion.

"I haven't had that dream in so long, babe." she confessed, shaking her head and burying her face in his essence. "Not since right after the shooting, as far as I can remember."

"What do you think brought it on?" Castle inquired, gliding a hand beneath her shirt and lovingly rubbing her back.

He would do anything in his power to get that racing heartbeat of hers back down. He could clearly feel it through his fingertips, even more so as she nudged closer to him, her breasts pressing against him.

"I-I..." Kate stammered, her voice drifting off into a brief silence. Not a moment later, she spoke again. "The baby. It has to be the baby, Rick."

That was most definitely the reason behind this. It had to be. This was simply her subconscious mind's way of expressing her hidden fears. Suppose her life was put in a jeopardizing situation again. She could never allow her child to grow up without a mother. She had narrowly managed to live through the pain of losing hers.

Castle's blue eyes softened further, morphing into a knowing gaze, and he nodded in agreement. "It's going to be alright, Kate." he assured her.

"I'm just so scared about this." she confided, rolling on to her back and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Kate Castle? Scared?" her husband scoffed, emitting a deep chuckle as he settled a hand over her stomach.

Kate glanced over at him, her eyes slightly cold. "I'm serious."

Castle grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." he replied, lovingly massaging her belly. "But, you know, you really don't have anything to be afraid of."

Kate's tearful, brown eyes glanced in his direction, reflecting a helplessness as she sought comfort from her significant other. She sensed her unpredictable emotions coming on again. It seemed as if she was constantly wrapped up in turmoil these days.

Inherently, she knew that her fears were somewhat irrational. Nowadays, especially since she found out she was expecting, she took extra precautions. But there was always a chance that she would be put in harm's way; she was part of the New York City police force, after all, and it was a rough town to defend.

"How can you be so sure?" she challenged in a whisper, drilling her eyes into his. "I just...don't want our child to go through what I went through, or risk putting their life at stake."

Castle shrugged, reaching for her hand and tracing along her knuckles with his thumb. "For one thing, you've got me now."

Kate couldn't resist smiling. God, she loved this man so much. She felt an such an intense, undying adoration for him, one which she could apply to no one else.

"I've _always _had you, Rick." she murmured devotedly, cradling her pregnant stomach as she rolled on to her side. "All these years, you've been right here, remember?" she softly added, entirely sentimental, leaning closer to her love with the hopes of a kiss.

"Always." Castle whispered with an adoring smile, tenderly locking lips with her.

After a moment of silence aside from the soft, barely audible smacking of their lips, Castle pulled away, darting his eyes downward.

With great finesse, he affectionately placed an equally tender kiss upon the bullet wound she sported on her supple chest before lightly brushing his fingers over the scar, instantly bringing to mind those horrific moments when he thought he'd lost her forever. The man shook these grim memories from his mind, instead focusing on a much more lighthearted and jubilant prospect.

Castle hunched down, kissing his wife's stomach, which was already swelling with the presence of their baby. She murmured affectionate words to him, fondling his mussed hair.

"Kate?" he murmured, straightening up and gathering her in his arms.

"Hmm?" she hummed, offering him a tender smile.

"Do we have a name picked for a boy yet?" Castle ventured, grinning hopefully.

Kate quirked a brow, intentionally playful and teasing. "I think there's really only one choice. I mean, in your opinion."

Castle's eyes gleamed with a sudden, childlike eagerness. "You mean...?"

"Cosmo." Kate sighed with an endearing smile, giggling as Castle hastily pressed a kiss to her lips.

Castle chuckled deeply into her mouth before breaking the passion and gazing fondly into her eyes. "I knew you'd come around. I-I...have you? Are you seriously considering it?"

Kate gave a coy shrug. "You'll have to wait and see, Castle."

Her husband smiled adoringly, cupping her chin in his hand and bringing her in for a kiss.

Cosmo was, admittedly, beginning to grow on her. Cosmo Castle certainly had a lovely ring to it, that was for sure.

And Kate honestly didn't think the father of the baby would have it any other way.


	4. Person of Interest

_In this chapter, Kate discovers just how daunting the public eye can be._

* * *

**Person of Interest**

Kate leaned back against her husband, chuckling softly as he pressed his lips to her temple. He smiled into the kiss, his nose ruffling her hair, mussed and tangled from sleep. They had tumbled out of bed not five minutes before, already finding themselves comfortably settled and cuddling on the sofa. Kate sat in a nest between Castle's legs, her head resting back upon his shoulder. He caressed her pregnant stomach in one hand and clutched a folded newspaper in the other, brooding over an article that greatly fascinated him. Kate's hands were folded over her stomach, and she was concentrating deeply, feeling for any movements carried out by her child.

Nowadays, the expectant mother had grown increasingly aware of the actions of the baby growing inside of her, and she was well into her second trimester now, just a little under six months along. Kate would often feel the signs that her child was with her—hiccups, wriggling, and surprisingly vigorous kicks for such a small baby. Naturally, Castle was over the moon with all of the excitement and activity on behalf of their child.

Almost as if the baby could read its mother's mind, Kate sensed the movement to which she had been growing so accustomed, and her stomach imminently fluttered with a swift kick. She couldn't hold back a gasp, and though it was barely audible, Castle stirred, so in tune with his wife that it was near to the point of being uncanny.

"What's wrong?" he urged, leaning forward slightly and touching his cheek to hers.

His wife shook her head, her teeth gleaming with a bright smile as she fondly caressed her belly with one hand.

"Didn't you feel that?" she queried, relocating both of her hands as she draped one over his and the other over his knee.

Castle shook his head with a furrowed brow, offering Kate an incredulous glance as her smile pulled wider. She raised her index finger, signaling for him to wait. Momentarily, their baby dished out yet another kick, equally as mighty as the first, if not more so.

Castle grinned, swelling with pride for the unborn child.

"Maybe they're trying to tell us something." he theorized, his eyes gleaming. "Or, wanting to make a break for it."

"Well, Castle, when they're born, we can ask them." Kate teased, beaming with smile so utterly happy, her cheer was practically emanating from her midst. Their child moved once more, and the mother gave a laugh, tossing back her head to glance at her husband. "They're a little wound up right now." she observed, shaking her head in awe.

Castle rubbed his hand in slow circles, leaning in close to his wife's ear. "That's why we rub the belly," he crooned sweetly and gruffly, "and calm baby back down."

Sure enough, it took just a brief moment for the baby to respond to its father, and Kate was unable to conceal the delighted laughter that threatened to take over. She proceeded to relax, leaning back against Castle's chest with a euphoric sigh and folding her hands over her stomach, allowing her eyes to flutter shut. Castle kissed the top of her head, his eyes drifting back to the paper as he rested his cheek against her skull.

Not a moment later, an incomprehensible noise arose from his throat, and Kate immediately responded.

"What is it, Castle?" she asked, turning her head ever so slightly and tucking underneath his chin. She felt him shrug, produce a sound of indifference.

"Just the...usual." he replied vaguely.

That was a lie if she ever heard one, and Kate could read her husband like one of his books. She opened her eyes and directed her gaze upon the newspaper, quirking a brow, thoroughly confounded, as he jerked it away from her view.

"Anything...interesting?" Kate ventured, catching him by the wrist, perplexed by his sudden onset of peculiar behavior. "Rick." she persisted, casting him a glare, forcing him to obey her.

"Take a look." he acquiesced with a sigh, handing her the newspaper.

Her eyes scanned the page inquisitively, coming to an abrupt halt when she came across his name in bold print.

The text read:

_Is it baby number two with wife number three for mystery novelist Richard Castle?_

Kate swallowed, her cheeks flooding with heat. She should have expected this, being married to a public figure. She forced herself to continue reading.

_Richard Castle was spotted hand in hand strolling through New York City's Central Park Saturday with third wife Kate, better known professionally as Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD, whom he wed earlier this year. In a picture snapped by a photographer, the two are seen smiling and laughing, clearly still basking in the honeymoon phase. However, it wasn't the couple's wedded bliss that caught the attention of onlookers, but rather the distinguishable baby bump that Mrs. Castle was flaunting. Does the camera really add ten pounds, or is Richard Castle going to be a dad two times over? As the saying goes: "the third time's the charm". _

Kate produced an exasperated groan, deep in her throat, disgusted at the media's blatant invasion of her privacy. Having all eyes glued to her womb was not necessarily something she desired, nor had she planned. Well, that was a mistake on her part.

"I'm sorry, honey." Castle murmured apologetically, burying his face in her hair and kissing the nape of her neck. He continued with his lament: "I know this isn't what you wanted to happen, Kate. You just wanted a day to ourselves, with no one interfering, and it happened anyway."

"It's not your fault." Kate replied softly, tearing her eyes away from the page and tossing it into her lap with a disenchanted sigh. "I enjoyed every second of it, Rick. I really did."

That was the truth. She did enjoy herself the day before, hitting up a quaint little café before going for a refreshing stroll in the park, just the two of them, allowing time to detox from the stressful week and prepare for the one ahead. Of course it wasn't Castle's fault that someone had managed to snap a photo of them, and she knew there was no way that he could promise that something like this wouldn't happen again.

It wasn't just the attention that bothered her; it was the fact that she was constantly referred to as Castle's third wife. That's what she had been labeled, and there had been times in the past when she had come across magazines and tabloids asking the question if there would someday be a number four in the lineup. Whenever she saw this, her stomach twisted in a knot, even when her husband assured her countless times it wouldn't ever be that way. She wholeheartedly believed him, trusting his word with every single fiber of her being. But, stumbling across false rumors such as that, despite knowing they could never be true, never failed to cause Kate to gain a sick feeling.

Castle drew her out of her trance with a soft call of her name and some choice words, all incredibly affectionate.

And she was calm again.

* * *

Kate linked arms with Castle as they emerged from the building, shielding their eyes at the blinding flashes of light provided by the paparazzi.

She had prepared well in advance for any questioning that would take place while attending the release of Castle's newest novel. She would simply refuse to answer any questions that weren't related to _Heat of the Moment, _ensuring thatno more of her private life could be open to speculation.

She felt her husband tighten his hold of her, obviously fearful that they would become separated in the crowd of swarming fans and members of the media.

The brief reading had ended and the book signing had gone off without a hitch, but Castle's devoted readers simply wouldn't relent, and as soon as he and Kate were spotted stepping out after having celebrated meagerly at the modest after-party, the mob attacked, crowding around the author while outstretching their copies of _Heat of the Moment _and accompanying pens.

Kate glanced longingly toward the street. It was a straight shot for the limo that had been reserved for them, but there was the minor obstacle of the obsessive fans that prevented Mr. and Mrs. Castle from making their hasty getaway.

The flashes and flickering of cameras steadily grew closer and closer to Kate, who shielded her face with her hand, all the while cradling her pregnant stomach in her opposite palm.

"Mrs. Castle!" a bright-faced, young paparazzo cried, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and snapping a quick photo. "Are the rumors true?"

Kate stammered incoherently. "You know, I—"

"How does it feel being married to Richard Castle?" another probed, relentless.

Kate felt the urge to hunker down and never face the public eye again. Everywhere she looked, she was blinded by the flickering of the cameras, a microphone inches from her nose.

"I-I won't be answering any questions. I'm sorry." Kate affirmed dourly, staggering backward at the persistence of the paparazzi. She inched closer to her husband, who pulled her further into him by snaking an arm around her waist, fueled by his possessive nature.

"Come on, Kate!" they pleaded, and a stray microphone was held out to her.

She tried reasoning with them again. "Tonight isn't about me, I'm just here to—"

"When is junior due, Kate?"

"Do you have a name for the baby?"

"She isn't answering questions. _We _aren't answering any questions." Castle stated, firmly but as calmly as possible. He leaned in toward his wife. "Keep going. I'll hold them off, don't worry."

Kate scampered ahead, head down and practically shoving her way through the crowd of shouting paparazzi and fans. She was flustered and self-conscious, drowning in the incessant chatter spewing all around her, her cheeks ablaze with heat.

By the time she managed to stumble into the limo, she was close to tears, her thoughts muddled in all of the confusion.

Kate remained utterly silent on the ride back to the loft, staring blankly out the window. Castle persistently tried to comfort her in any way he could, but she was inconsolable, refusing to give in to his embrace.

This was exactly what she had feared would happen. Now, the rumors were more or less confirmed, and everyone would soon be aware of every aspect of her pregnancy with this child. She could only hope that the new baby would live a life as Alexis had, avoiding a good amount of the spotlight.

* * *

Kate walked into the loft in nothing less than a trance with Castle on her heels. They both immediately retreated to the sanctity of their bedroom, not speaking a word. Kate, though her demeanor would illustrate the exact opposite, was not at all angry with her husband. In fact, she deeply appreciated how he had handled the situation, shooing off the intrusive paparazzi out of his blatant respect for her privacy.

Castle loosened his tie, studying Kate as she removed her various pieces of jewelry and let her hair out of the delicate bun atop her head. As she began to slip out of her dress, her husband approached her from behind, and she easily gave into his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he murmured, gently massaging her bare shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Kate."

"I know." Kate whispered, darting her eyes upward to gaze lovingly into his. "I just...I need some time before going through anything like that again."

"You _won't _go through that again." Castle promised, kissing her forehead. "I will be absolutely sure of it."

Kate sighed woefully, breaking out of the lock of her husband's embrace. Castle evidently took note of her growing distress, for he spoke again.

"Is something else bothering you, honey?" he inquired softly, his tone of voice completely tender and understanding.

His wife glanced up at him, snapping out of her stream of thoughts. Oh, something was most definitely on her mind. He had grown quite accustomed to those dark and brooding brown eyes.

She finally buckled under his knowing gaze. There was no hiding it. Her true emotions were bound to reveal themselves at some point, sooner rather than later, she imagined.

"Sometimes...I-I just stop and wonder if I'll ever be anything more to them than your third wife." Kate confessed, slight tears pooling in her eyes.

Castle's already loving expression grew all the more adoring, and he reached out to clutch her hands in his, pulling her back into his arms.

"I can't tell you that, Kate. But I can tell you one thing." he professed, temptingly leaning in to kiss her upon the lips, brief but pining. "You're more than that to me. And you _will _be the last woman in my life."

Kate gave a tearful laugh, succumbing to the passionate love she felt for this man. She stepped forward, locking lips with him for another kiss as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her heart sank ever so slightly only when her love broke their kiss prematurely.

"Unless, you know, you and I have a little girl." Castle added with a gentle smile, drifting a hand down to her midsection.

"We'll see in about three months." Kate replied, a playful smile gracing her face and dancing across her features.

The couple's lips ultimately wound up locked together again, and the woman's dress wasn't the only article of clothing tossed carelessly to the floor, long before the moon had even risen to its peak in the sky.


	5. Loft Fever

_Author's note: There's been a jump of a few months...obviously. I've been lacking inspiration lately, but I felt I had sort of an obligation to upload this for my loyal readers. Enjoy._

_Oh, by the way! I'm in desperate need of some ideas for baby names! It's getting down to crunch time! PM any and all suggestions, male or female! _

* * *

**Loft Fever**

Castle drew a sharp gasp the instant his phone flashed his wife's name, and he accepted her call without absolutely no hesitation.

"Kate? What is it? Is it time?" he rambled anxiously, a sense of urgency surfacing in his voice. "Are you having any contractions?"

He came to the realization that he sounded eerily like Ryan had before Jenny had given birth.

"No." Kate replied with a soft laugh, assuaging her husband's fears, which she deduced by the long exhale he released. "It wasn't time when you called fifteen minutes ago, was it?"

"A lot can change in fifteen minutes, Kate." Castle informed her factually, cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder and firmly gripping the steering wheel. "Besides, you called me."

"Right..." Kate replied, chewing her bottom lip as she sunk down on to the sofa.

"So what is it, Kate?" he inquired, relocating his phone to the dashboard and putting his wife on speakerphone.

"When are you going to be home?" she asked, propping up her socked feet as she reclined on the sofa.

Castle huffed in frustration as he came to a halt at a red light. If he were to be absent in Kate's time of need, he would never forgive himself. He had to be there for her when the time came. There was no other alternative. He could only hope their baby would practice patience and wait until their father arrived home before making the decision to initiate their prison break.

"I'm on my way right now. You just sit tight." he replied, tapping the wheel with his thumbs. Kate emitted an audible groan from the other end of the line, and Castle couldn't help but crack a sympathetic smile. "Getting a little stir crazy, are we?"

"I don't know how I'm going to survive this maternity leave." Kate mused jokingly, a soft chuckle escaping from her lips.

"You'll manage. I'll be right there with you, Kate." Castle assured her, his heart swelling with adoration as his wife hummed softly.

"I know you will." she said softly, though there was still a sadness lingering in her voice.

Castle smiled faintly, knowingly. His wife was never one to live a sedentary or particularly dull life, and so she naturally would find herself in somewhat of a predicament, now that she would have to dedicate her full time to caring for their child. But, in addition, she would have him. He had worlds of experience with the task of raising a child and dealing with a fussy infant. He was determined to prove to her that there would be nothing remotely intimidating to fear.

However, Castle could easily deduce by the uneasy wavering in her voice that her reality was finally beginning to sink in. Years of shadowing his muse had given him an uncanny ability to read her exceptionally well, along with a keen perception of theory building and speculation.

"Kate, you're going to be an outstanding mother to our baby." Castle reminded in a gentle murmur, dragging his wife from the depths of her silent contemplation.

Kate swallowed hard, letting out an exhale in one long, shaky breath. "You really do believe that, don't you?"

"I do." he affirmed. He wished he was with her at that moment, just so he could shower her with his reassuring affection.

"I love you, Rick." she professed in a whisper, her voice cracking marginally with emotion.

Castle silently cursed the rush hour traffic in which he was immersed. His meeting had run long, and now all he wanted was to envelop Kate in his arms, kiss her repeatedly, and never let her go.

"I love you, too." he returned lovingly.

Kate smiled sentimentally, caressing her pregnant stomach and therefore her child.

Just a quiet evening with Castle, that was all he was striving for. This was perhaps the last night they would be spending in absolute solitude together, not that either of them, in any realm of reality, would object to having a baby in their lives, sharing the joy of parenthood together, and ultimately experiencing every aspect of this journey with one another. Yet, Kate still harbored an ill feeling, albeit a slight one. No matter how many affirmations her husband provided her with, how many times he assured her of her potential success at being a mother, she was beginning to feel more uneasy and apprehensive with each passing day, each day that brought her closer to becoming said mother. Any day now, both their lives would drastically change, and Kate could only hope it would be for the better.

It took a moment for her to register that Castle was speaking to her.

"Honey? You still there?" he asked, a hint of concern rising within him.

Kate forced herself out of her self-made sea of qualms. "Yeah, babe. I am." she sighed softly. "I'll let you go, Castle. See you soon?"

Her upward inflection signaled a hidden desire for having her husband by her side. He fully intended to see to it that she was comfortable and content, if and when the time came. Though she normally was reluctant to admit such a thing, as it was far from her nature, she was fearful of what was to come.

"Of course." was Castle's response.

With a final exchange of "I love yous", they symbolically parted ways for the time being.

* * *

She felt so inexplicably useless as she paced throughout the loft, stopping here and there to examine something that would fleetingly catch her interest.

Kate folded her arms across her chest, gazing longingly out the window at the dreary day. The roads were slick with water, causing the dull pavement to flash with splotches of red, yellow, and green whenever the hypnotic traffic lights happened to change. This was something she would never have taken the time to notice or appreciate, but she was so weary of being locked indoors, so desperately in search of something to occupy her time, anything was capable of grasping her attention.

Kate knew, inherently, that her husband was simply focusing on her well-being, but she couldn't stand knowing that she wasn't spending her time to her utmost advantage, doing something productive—like solving a case.

She had only been away from her duties at the Twelfth for a couple of days, simply as a precaution for her imminent delivery, and she was already beginning to experience withdrawals. The burning desire to speculate over the murder board, build theories with her partner, and deliver justice was growing maddening; it was an itch she just couldn't manage to scratch, and that was enough to send Katherine Castle straight over the edge. She currently had two options: somehow find a way to satisfy her famishing hunger for a case, or find something to take its place in her mind.

Well, she could always peruse over another parenting book, though she felt as if she had read a whole library's worth already, just within the past weeks.

Kate could at last relate to her husband. The torture of not being able to participate in the action at the precinct must have been nothing less than pure torture for him, as it was for her. Oh, what she wouldn't give to have a _Rear Window-_style scenario play out in the apartment next door.

Now if she could only remember where she had seen those binoculars...

Kate was snapped out of her reverie by the vibrating of her cell phone, which she attended to with as much haste as she could muster, what with all the extra cargo she was carrying. The device rattled away on the edge of the coffee table, and she quickly snatched it up before it teetered over the edge.

She accepted the call with absolutely no forethought, recognizing the number instantly. At least it wasn't Castle calling to ask about whether or not she could recognize a contraction if she was beginning to have them.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. No, Castle's out. Probably in a few minutes? I'll be back before he even gets home, Espo. On it. Right. Bye."

She scurried out of the loft, grabbing her coat as she briskly walked out the door.

* * *

Castle turned the key in the lock, entering the loft and immediately making his presence known.

"I'm home!" he sang out cheerfully, slightly perplexed at the eerie silence of the loft. He cocked his head and furrowed his brow. "Kate?"

With a shrug, he slipped casually out of his coat and hung it up gingerly, then proceeded to make a retreat to their bedroom, expecting to find his wife indulging in some much needed rest on this gray day. As he stepped into the room, he found that Kate was oddly absent, the covers neatly tucked into their proper places, not a wrinkle to be seen on the sheets.

"Kate?" Castle called out once more, turning on his heels and swiftly making his way back into the living room.

She was nowhere to be found, and this worried him greatly, causing his heart to involuntarily pump erratically, harder and faster.

Castle removed his phone from his pocket, examining it for any missed calls or texts. None at all. Anxiously, he selected her number from speed dial, and after several rings, he received nothing from his efforts besides her voicemail. With a frustrated exhale, he abruptly ended the call.

He was acting irrationally. The chances of anything happening were slim, yet he still thrummed with a queasy feeling, originating directly from the pit of his stomach.

"Come on, Kate, pick up." he pleaded, giving into his primal worries and initiating another call.

After a single ring, his wife answered.

"Castle? Where are you?"

"I should ask you the same question." he replied, firmly but without any hostility whatsoever. "Kate, where are you?"

"I got a call from Espo about a standoff downtown...a potential drug bust. I had to come down here to assist them."

"Wh-what?" Castle stuttered, swallowing hard. "Y-you—no, Kate. I won't let you put you and our child in danger like that. Come home _right _now." he insisted, immediately receiving the very response he was expecting.

"What do you mean _come home?" _his wife challenged. "The team needs me, Castle."

"They can handle it, Kate. You need to be taking it easy." Castle coaxed gently, trying a different approach.

"Castle, I promise you, nothing is going to happen to me _or_ our baby."

"You can't promise me that. You _can't. _And you know that." he replied frigidly, shaking his head.

"I'm not on the front lines, Castle. I'm fine." Kate insisted a final time. "Listen, I've gotta go."

"No, Kate, don't—"

The call was prematurely cut off, leaving a steady, unsettling silence over the phone.

"Kate? _Kate!" _Castle moaned, slicing through the tranquility of the loft and cursing sharply under his breath as he deposited his phone into his pocket.

His countenance void of any emotion, he retrieved the device again, dialing Esposito.

There was definitely one truthful observation of which his father had informed him, despite the vast amount of lies he had told him.

His love was, indeed, a spitfire. And Castle was had no doubt that this baby of theirs would take directly after its mother.

* * *

"Where is she?"

Esposito and Ryan simultaneously swiveled around, catching a glimpse of Castle bolting from his car, which he parked somewhat askew along the curb, and beginning to trot towards them.

"Whoa, bro. Breathe. Where is who?" Espo queried, folding his arms over his broad chest.

"Kate." Castle informed them in elaboration, panting with his anxiety, his shoulders heaving with heavy breaths. "She told me she was here. Where is she?" he repeated pleadingly.

Ryan glanced momentarily over at his partner. "We...we saw her a few minutes ago."

"Guess she ran off somewhere." Esposito added, beginning to come to terms with Castle's sense of urgency.

"We've been trying to level with the suspect, Castle. Neither of us saw where she went." Ryan admitted, offering his cohort a look of sympathetic concern. "Have you tried getting in touch with her?"

"Of course I have." Castle snapped, offering Ryan an apologetic gaze. There was no need to take out his frustration on either of his comrades. "Where's Gates?"

Esposito gestured over to a cruiser opposite theirs, and Castle, after locking eyes briefly with the Captain, strode over with intense purpose.

"Mr. Castle? It's a bit of a surprise to see you here." Gates mused, placing her hands upon her hips and furrowing her brow at Castle's frenzied expression. "What's going on?"

"Sir, have you seen Kate?" the man asked, a blatant amount of concern evident in the presence of his frantic countenance.

"Detective Beckett? A few moments ago, but do you have any idea as to why would she be getting involved?"

"I...sh-she just said she was here. I tried to tell her to come back, but—"

"Do you have reason to believe that she's actually gone inside?" Gates interrogated, gesturing toward the dilapidated warehouse.

Castle shook his head, running a hand through his windswept hair. "I don't think she would, but she's been so restless lately, there's a chance she might go to extremes. I'm just a little concerned that—"

A string of shots was suddenly fired from the depths of the building, causing Ryan and Esposito and the accompanying backup to instinctively draw their weapons with a breakneck speed.

"_Kate!" _Castle bellowed, making a rash motion to bolt towards the building. He found himself being restrained by both Ryan and Esposito, who had made their way over to latch on to his arms.

"You can't go in there." Esposito grunted, gripping Castle's arm tighter as he tried to worm his way out of their grasp.

"Oh, God, what if _she's _in there?" Castle bemoaned in a yelp, blinking back the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

Castle's heart felt as if it were plummeting with the pang of distress wracking through his entire body, all of his muscles nearly giving out beneath him as a result of the pain he was enduring. No, he couldn't bear to lose her, couldn't even fathom living without her.

All at once, a glorious sound rang in his ears, immediately sending his heart aflutter.

"Rick?" a tender voice called out.

Castle darted his eyes in her direction as she slowly maneuvered over to him, a grimace plain to see on her face.

"_Kate." _he whimpered falteringly, weakly, a tear working its way from his eye and sliding freely down his face.

Castle broke free from the vice grip in which he had found himself, hurrying over to his wife and bringing her into his arms, locking her in an impenetrable embrace. He showered every inch of her face with kisses, bringing his hands to her cheeks and touching his forehead to hers.

"God, are you alright? What's wrong?" he inquired, examining her thoroughly for any wounds.

"I-I'm fine, Rick. But—"

He interrupted her with a passionate kiss—one which she didn't at all resist.

"What the _hell _were you doing?" he murmured tenderly, their noses affectionately nuzzling as they kissed. "Do you even realize how terrified I was?"

His voice was low, inaudible to all other pairs of ears in the vicinity, with the exception of hers.

Kate broke into a faint smile. "You really think I would actually put our baby in danger? _Our _baby?"

Castle mirrored her smile as she brought up a hand, wiping away a stray tear from his cheek with her thumb.

"No." he muttered, cracking his smile wider as he dipped his head for yet another kiss.

She ripped away from his mouth with a moan, wincing in her discomfort. Castle instantly responded to her nonverbal cues, his azure-blue eyes widening to a great circumference.

"Speaking of our little one..." Kate murmured, swallowing hard and darting her eyes down to her stomach. "It's time, Rick."


	6. Castle Junior

_Hope my readers are satisfied with the name...more or less. I know not everyone will be, but this one was suggested, and I loved it, so...yeah. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Kate slid out of the driver's seat and stepped out of the car, scanning the area with a resolute pair of eyes._

_She felt her heart lift ever so slightly, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. No looking back—she was here now, and although it wasn't one of her best moments, she somehow felt more at ease. _

_She had to get away from it—from everything. Everything in the loft reminded her of just what was looming around the corner. The wooden crib that she and Castle had constructed together, now patiently awaiting its inhabitant; the stacks of books scattered throughout the loft, all focusing on the joys of parenting; the collection of other baby supplies that her husband had so eagerly stockpiled in his maddening anticipation. Every time her eyes fell upon any of these objects, Kate's heart would disconcertingly begin to pound. She knew she had every reason to be overjoyed, but in reality, she was quite terrified and apprehensive of what was in store for her._

_Her comrades' voices snapped her out of her silent, contemplative reverie._

"_Beckett?" Ryan questioned as she approached them, clearly puzzled._

"_When I was on the phone with you, I didn't actually suggest to physically come down here. You know that, right?" Esposito mentioned, folding his arms._

"_I know that, but—" Kate began, swallowing hard and shaking her head. "Never mind. I'm not here to do anything crazy." she assured them, though she was speaking more to herself than either of them. Distractedly, she gazed at the warehouse that was the current point of interest, where the suspect was inevitably hiding._

"_Castle knows you're here?" Esposito inquired, gaining Kate's attention again._

"_I'm a big girl, Espo—in case you haven't noticed already." Kate replied dryly, cradling her stomach. At this moment, Kate flicked her eyes away from her cohorts, catching a glimpse of Gates out of her peripheral vision._

"_Just don't do anything wild." Ryan cautioned, receiving a compliant nod and obliging smile from Kate as she began to stroll over to the Captain._

_Gates appeared somewhat awestruck as she approached, her mouth hanging slightly agape. _

"_Detective Beckett? I didn't expect to see you here—not for quite some time, in fact." she admitted, splaying her hands over her hips. "Restless?"_

"_Yes, sir, I know." Kate said with a nod, fumbling with her hands. "And...yes."_

_Gates offered her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Detective. But I'm afraid I can't allow you to assist this time around. It would be too much of a risk."_

_Kate nodded in agreement. "I understand, sir." she said hesitantly. "B-but if there's anything I could do other than—"_

_Gates shook her head, her conviction unfaltering. Kate emitted a sigh, but relented, nonetheless. _

_"__Right." she conceded, readily obeying her superior's commands. There was no fathomable way that she could possibly go against Gates' orders. She was unwilling to do anything that could possibly put her badge at stake, unless the situation called for such action._

_Kate, however, offered another proposition. "May I at least stay for a bit, sir?" _

_After a moment of mulling it over, Gates gave a nod complete with slight reluctance. Though she had some reservations, she was well aware that this detective was one of the most apt members of the Twelfth, and that the woman should be treated as such._

_Kate thanked her with a smile of gratitude as she passed by, meandering somewhat mindlessly down the sidewalk, studiously tracing the cracks in the pavement with her perceptive eyes. She needed this time, time without any distractions. Work had always been her crutch, for whenever she was focused on a case, it left her with little extra time to wonder, often about things she would care to avoid dwelling upon. This was such an instance. _

_She knew it was selfish of her—troubling Castle for her own personal reasons. She could just as easily spoken to him about all of her qualms, as she had in the past. But now, they were more vivid than ever, especially since her due date was so imminent. Perhaps the reason that she didn't care to speak of this was the fact that it hadn't fully sunk in yet—the idea of having someone to fall back on, to catch her fall. For so many years, she had lived without someone who could be there for her, someone who would feel an undying love for her, and for whom she could feel the same. Now, she did. She had _him, _and it was all so surreal. They had been married for some time now, and yet Kate was scarcely out of the honeymoon phase. The love haze, as she described it—it would always be there with Castle._

_A feeling alien to her suddenly began to suffuse throughout her body, something with which she had no prior experience. Kate's body awakened with a jolt, instinctively sensing that the tiny tenant it had housed for some nine months was ready to make a huge exit._

_Shuddering severely, Kate ducked into a nearby alley, out of sight and away from curious eyes. Her throat rapidly closed up, rendering her unable to shout for aid. She quickly found herself responding to her contractions, forehead breaking out in an unpleasant sweat, her hands growing clammy as she hugged herself. _

_She was nowhere near prepared for any aspect of this—especially not motherhood. Looking her child square in the face, knowing that at any moment, they could have to experience that heart wrenching pain that she had faced those years before. She couldn't put any child of hers through that._

_A crackling of shots all at once filled the air, and Kate flinched, shielding her child from the barrage. Though it was nowhere near them, her maternal instincts were thoroughly roused by now. They had been steadily developing over the past months, after all, bonding the mother and unborn child as a single entity. Her form trembling with lingering anxiety, she slowly righted herself, her shoulders heaving with heavy, uneasy breathing. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but for once, as cliché as it sounded, she was listening._

_She would be okay. She would prevail. One way or another, she would grow stronger than ever from all of this, and she wouldn't be alone for any of it. No, she would most definitely have one person in her life to whom she could always turn for comfort—soon to be two, she reminded herself._

_Kate, her mind blurred with the signs of her imminent labor, soon recognized the echo of her love's voice, and she felt herself beginning to be pulled from her troublesome inhibitions. Wobbling slightly, she compiled all of her willpower to weakly rise to her feet. _

_No more running, no more hiding. It was time._

* * *

Kate welcomed the bundle into her outstretched arms and cradled the tiny, vulnerable infant close to her chest, and from the moment the mother laid her eyes upon the round, pink face of her baby son, he captured her heart, and the woman felt an intense feeling that could only be described as a mother's love. Castle pressed a kiss to her temple, cradling their son's head with one hand and dreamily weaving his fingers through his wife's hair with the other.

"Rick," Kate murmured lovingly, feeling her husband hum softly into her ear in response, burying his nose in her sultry locks. She could only chuckle with delight. "Before today, I didn't think I could do this—this parenting thing, I mean. But, now," she whispered, her voice drifting off as she soothed the quietly whimpering baby nestled in her arms, "I know I can. Because I have you, and I have him." She flicked her gaze over to her husband, who was glowing with love for her.

Castle donned a tender smile, rubbing the pad of his thumb over their son's incredibly fine hair. "You do have both of us." he replied gently, leaning in to kiss her upon the lips.

Kate's eyes brimmed with adoration for Castle—her husband, her partner, the father of her child—and she hastily accepted his affection, her mouth stretching with a smile. After a moment, the woman broke the kiss, and the parents turned their attention back to their son, who had begun to make a series of soft noises.

Kate shook her head and sighed deeply, kissing the boy's forehead. "I look at him, Rick, and I just forget everything else." she marveled, lightly stroking her baby's head with her fingertips. "I was so afraid everything would come crashing down around me, but I'm not afraid anymore—not at all."

"I told you, honey." Castle murmured, scooting the chair he was settled in closer to the bed in which his wife was reclined. "From the moment you look at your child—_your _child—and hold them in your arms, you get this incredible feeling."

"I can feel it now, Rick. I really can." Kate responded softly, bringing her son impossibly closer, never wanting to let him go. A moment of peaceful silence passed before she spoke again. "So, Cosmo, then?"

Castle shook his head, grinning as his wife furrowed her brow. "No. I have something much better in mind, Kate."

Kate offered her love a smile, though she cocked her head in puzzlement. "Oh? And that would be?"

Castle had contemplated this for quite some time, but hadn't spoken to his wife about it. Naturally, naming their baby was a matter of utmost importance. At last, his countenance brightened as he prepared to reveal the name.

"James," he resolved with a tender smile, blue eyes softening as they fell upon his son, "after his grandfather."

His wife smiled even wider, and with a nod, she gave her reply: "All right, then. James Alexander it is."

"Beckett Castle." her husband added, and Kate nodded in agreement.

"Yes." she whispered euphorically, glancing briefly down at the baby in her grasp.

"Perfect." Castle agreed with a delighted grin, leaning in with the intention of another kiss.

Kate had no intention to object, as she was far too ecstatic to resist her beloved now.

Just before their lips met, they were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door, and the couple simultaneously invited in their visitor.

"Were you expecting anyone, babe?" Kate whispered to her husband, snugly wrapping her arms around her son. She wasn't ready to release him quite yet; she couldn't know if she'd ever be.

Castle glanced at her, shrugging. "Well, of course I mentioned _something _to my—"

In stepped Martha and Alexis, both redheads beaming and visibly giddy. Martha retreated to her daughter-in-law's bedside, clasping her hands together as she admired her grandson.

"Daddy," Alexis sang, approaching her father and being welcomed into his warm embrace. She proceeded to turn and face Kate, who gazed up at her with a smile. "And who is this?" she crooned, studying the baby with her bright, azure eyes. "My new brother?"

Kate nodded, leaning slightly forward to give her step-daughter a better view of the baby.

"James Alexander." she introduced, chuckling as the girl hovering above her fawned over the little boy.

"Oh, darling, he's beautiful," Martha chimed in, and Kate nodded in agreement, gazing up at her mother-in-law.

"Yeah. He is, isn't he?" she murmured, striving to avoid any possibility of waking the sleeping baby in her arms.

"May I?" Martha queried, reaching out her hands.

Kate, though she had little desire to relinquish her baby, nodded compliantly. "Of course." She gently handed the child over to his grandmother.

"Oh, isn't he precious?" Martha whispered, keeping her voice low as she rocked the infant to and fro.

The parents of the child glanced at one another, smiling from ear to ear. Alexis sighed softly, folding her arms and mirroring her father and step-mother's matching expressions, all the while regarding her baby brother with a newly-formed fondness.

"Well, he shouldn't be kept from his mother too long." Martha said, returning the baby to said mother's arms.

Kate didn't hesitate; she accepted her son immediately, planting a soft kiss on his head. After saying goodbye to Martha and Alexis, she was once more left in a serene solitude with her husband and newborn son.

As the mother nursed her child, Castle again settled beside his wife and their baby, observing Kate and James with an intense feeling of love and pure, undying happiness.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. A Mother's Love

**A Mother's Love**

Kate was dragged against her will out of a deep slumber at the barrage of various noises filling the room, and it took her a moment for everything to register, for she was disoriented from the lack of sleep she had experienced the past several nights. She knew there was only one tiny person to thank for that, but she harbored such a deep love for her child, it didn't bother her in the slightest.

From the moment she and her husband had brought their little boy home from the hospital, they had spent every waking moment with the child, tending to his every need at a moment's notice. Castle had more than proved himself at how adept he was at handling a baby, but Kate had also come to realize just how deep a connection she had with her son, even after the brief span of time he had spent in this wide world in which they lived. The baby never failed to be pacified whenever he was cradled in his mother's arms, and this fact provided the woman with a simultaneous and unparalleled sense of pride.

With a soft sigh, Kate began to stir, only to feel her husband lightly pat her arm a moment later. His chin was resting upon her shoulder, and he groaned softly into her ear, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"I've got it, honey." Castle offered groggily, loosening the vice grip he had on his wife and tumbling over beneath the covers. "You were up last time."

Kate's mouth upturned in an adoring smile, but she shook her head, rolling over and reaching out a hand to touch Castle's arm.

"No, babe," she yawned, far too tired to suppress it. Kate continued wearily, still very much teetering along the edge of sleep, "He probably needs to be fed."

Her husband reclined on the bed, donning a tender expression of love for her. "I guess it's better if you handle it, then." he concurred, using both of his hands to gently caress her face as her lips found their way to his. He chuckled between their kisses. "Clearly, you're better at taking care of that than I am—for obvious reasons."

"That I am," she agreed, pecking his lips a final time before reluctantly pulling herself away from her love.

Kate slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, flinching as her bare feet came into contact with the cold floor. She squinted at the digital clock beside the bed—2:49 AM. This aspect of parenting, she had decided, wasn't exactly one of the many joys aforementioned, but her son was well worth it. Everything about that little boy was worth all the trouble.

Kate shuffled over to James's crib, masking another soft yawn with her hand and peering down at her fussing baby. She dipped down to collect him in her arms, giving him a gentle, rocking motion as she cradled him close to her chest.

"Mama's got you, sweetie. Mama's got you." she cooed tenderly, positioning her baby safely in her arms and resting the boy's head upon her shoulder. "Let's go out here so we can let Daddy sleep. He's got some writing to do tomorrow, whether he admits to it or not. We can only hope you don't take after him in terms of procrastination."

The mother carried her son out of the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her in an effort to stifle the noise caused by the wailing infant in her arms. Kate settled down in a chair, situating herself comfortably with James cradled securely in her arms.

"What's the matter, baby?" she queried in a soft, soothing tone, leaning in to kiss her son's head. "Can't you be good for mommy and go to sleep?"

Kate had all the patience in the world for her child, although she would have to suffer through the consequences of spending long hours tending to her son. Late night feedings, early morning feedings, both of which Kate would naturally take care of—James would cry out for attention at any hour, day or night, and neither his mother nor his father could bear to neglect their baby boy for a moment.

James whimpered desperately, slowly pumping his tiny fists and nuzzling his face against his mother's bosom, trying to illustrate his needs in the only way he could. He blinked up at his mother as he snuggled closer to her, and Kate beamed with a warm smile, her heart swelling with love for the infant squirming in her arms.

"Someone's fussy," Kate murmured fondly, caressing the baby's head, "and hungry."

Kate gave a soft laugh before baring her breast to her baby son, offering him the opportunity to nurse. The little boy wasted no time in doing so, beginning to suckle the instant his mother provided him with a chance for nourishment.

"There you go, sweetheart," she whispered, kissing her baby's head where it was resting in her palm. "That's my good boy. You're just Mama's good little boy, aren't you?"

Kate smiled with delight as her son gave the softest of sounds, almost as if he were in agreement. James allowed his eyelids to slowly drift shut, silent and content as he took his fill of milk. His mother did the same, resting her head back against the chair.

She would simply take a moment to rest her eyes while her baby nursed. Although, considering how healthy his appetite was, it could be quite a while before he was satisfied. She was beginning to feel her exhaustion setting in, the soft variety of suckling sounds and the faint ticking of a clock lulling her off to sleep.

* * *

Kate awakened to a gentle pat to her shoulder, and she stirred awake, glancing straight up into the loving eyes of her husband.

"Hey, you." Castle greeted, leaning down to kiss his visibly weary wife.

"Mmm. Hey, babe." Kate murmured in reply, darting her eyes downward to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Castle murmured, caressing their baby's head. "I should have known you were still with him." he added with an adoring smile, brimming with love for his wife and baby son.

"He needed me, Rick." Kate replied softly, sighing contentedly as she gazed at her child. James had his face buried in his mother's chest, deeply comforted by Kate's touch and soft, steady heartbeat. "What..." She drifted off, her string of thoughts not entirely together, her mind a cloudy haze. Castle leaned in to kiss the top of her head as she released a quiet, drowsy yawn, waiting patiently for his wife to finish her thought. "...time. What time is it?"

"About three-thirty." her husband replied, cupping her chin in his hand. "You fell asleep, Kate. Not that I can blame you." he added with a chuckle, rubbing the pad of his thumb against her cheek.

Kate offered him a smile, directing that smile down to her baby and bringing him closer, resting her cheek against his head and pressing a kiss to his thin, wispy hair.

"Come on, honey." Castle whispered tenderly as he gently gently massaged his wife's shoulders, all the while keeping his voice low to avoid disturbing their peacefully sleeping son. "You need to get some sleep."

Kate darted her eyes down to James, not all that keen on the idea of giving him up so soon. He was so peaceful, so at ease in her arms, and she couldn't help but feel as if she would be betraying him if she simply left him in his crib. What if he were to wake up, expecting to see her looking down at him, and she was nowhere to be found? It made her heart heavy to think of it.

Before she could speak, her husband was gingerly lifting their baby out of her arms, gazing down at the little boy's face with a certain fatherly love. Kate, meanwhile, covered herself and rose slowly to her feet.

"I _was _getting some sleep," she pointed out, shuffling along in a trance-like state after her husband as they both returned to their bedroom. Their banter was normally much more full of pep, but neither of them, especially not the new mother, who was lingering precariously on the brink of sheer exhaustion.

"I mean with _me, _Kate._" _Castle corrected with a deep chuckle. "In our _bed." _

As he lowered James back into his crib, he glanced up at Kate, who simply offered him a weary but loving smile and an accompanying shrug.

"That sounds _great_," she admitted in a tired voice, simpering fondly at her husband before turning her head to steal a final glimpse of the infant nestled in his bed.

She admired her son in silence for just a moment before turning and padding over to her own bed, settling into her love's embrace with an enamored smile.

"Let's just hope he stays asleep this time." Castle whispered into her thick locks of hair, taking a deep, contented breath before releasing an exhale, fanning against Kate's ear.

She hummed in agreement, drowsiness overcoming her as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Castle snuggled up against her form, the contours of their bodies locking perfectly in place.

Kate had been granted a generous maternity leave, and Castle had, of course, joined her in the responsibility of caring for their baby, for he was nothing without his partner at the precinct. Although it was somewhat refreshing, the time off certainly couldn't solve everything, nor did it provide Kate with any time to fully relax and unwind, even though she was extremely deserving. The demands of caring for a fussy newborn were always running the both of them ragged, but at least they could experience the sleepless nights together. If their new life was made into a film, it would undoubtedly be dubbed _Sleepless in New York. _

Castle had grown increasingly concerned for his wife's well-being; she needed her rest, but she had been indulging in it sparingly. Most of her waking hours were completely devoted to their child, and Castle couldn't be any more proud. She really was a natural at being a mother, something of which he had always been certain. But this constant strain on his wife had him worried as of late, and he could only hope motherhood wasn't taking too heavy a toll on her.

Just as Castle was about to drift off, a nearly inaudible sound of whimpering emanated from their son's crib, and Kate instinctively squirmed in her husband's embrace, making an effort to crawl out from beneath the covers.

"Kate," Castle whispered, lightly grasping her arm, "go back to sleep. I'll take care of it."

"Rick, he _needs _me." she insisted, glancing back over her shoulder.

Castle reluctantly let her free, and she immediately retreated to their baby's bed, swooping down and gathering the boy in her arms, giving him a gentle bounce.

"Shh, shh. It's all right, sweetie." she crooned softly, nibbling at her baby's ear as she brought him back to bed with her. She embraced James unconditionally, humming softly to him and cradling him in her arms.

Castle draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him and pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

"Are you all right?" he inquired gently, settling his cheek against her head.

Kate nuzzled her nose to their baby's, laughing with amusement as he produced a shrill squeak. "Why wouldn't I be, babe?"

"I'm just a little worried about you, honey." her husband confessed, shrugging slightly. "I mean, you've been up so much the past few nights, and I just want to be sure you're okay."

"Oh, Rick, he's worth it." Kate professed wholeheartedly, settling down on the bed with James snugly tucked away in her arms. "I just love him _so much_." she breathed, lovingly kissing the baby's head.

"I know you do, Kate—as do I." Castle whispered, sprawling out beside his wife and child.

Kate momentarily looked to her love, gazing amorously into his azure eyes. "Just as much as I love you, babe. I wouldn't have him without you. _We _wouldn't have him without each other."

"No, we wouldn't." Castle concurred with a grin, though it soon faded. "Unless...you know something that I don't." He pointed to his chest. "I _am..._aren't I? A-am I?"

Kate gave an endearing laugh. "Believe me, _you _are the father."

Castle breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Good."

"He has your ears." Kate observed, studying their son and offering his father a sultry smile.

"He's got your nose." Castle murmured, leaning in to kiss her nose.

Kate's smile widened. "He also has your appetite." she added for effect, quirking a brow.

"Hey, now. And I'll bet the two of us share a mutual fondness for _something _of yours, I suppose? Or should I say _somethings?" _Castle ventured teasingly, shooting his wife a mischievous, playful smile.

"I should say so," Kate said saucily, leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips met with a jolt of intense passion, convincing Castle to push further into her mouth as he tilted his head, bringing a hand to her face and lovingly caressing her cheek. They split apart after a moment of pleasurable silence, touching foreheads with one another and beaming with enamored smiles.

"I love you." Kate whispered amorously.

"I love you, too." Castle replied faithfully, closing in for another kiss.

They were soon interrupted, and the mother and father darted their gazes downward as their child produced a series of noises.

"And I love _you." _Kate softly chuckled. "Daddy loves you, too."

"You know it, buddy." Castle cooed, fawning over his son.

The little boy soon began to whine, and his mother brought him closer to her chest, coddling him and kissing his face repeatedly in an attempt to calm him. Just as Castle had expected, the baby was instantly appeased by Kate's inherent maternal instincts, and he couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to smile. How his Kate could ever have doubted her abilities of being an entirely doting mother, he would never know.


	8. Maternal Instincts

**Maternal Instincts**

"Rick?"

Castle glanced up immediately from his work at the familiar sound of his wife's voice.

"In my office, honey." he called out, draping a hand over the back of the infant resting on his chest. His son gave a quite audible sound of protest as he reclined further in his swivel chair, typing away on his laptop. "Sorry, buddy. I've gotta finish this." Castle murmured apologetically, kissing the top of the baby's head.

Kate momentarily appeared in the doorway, her hair disheveled and awry. Evidently, she had just tumbled out of bed, and her informal, careless appearance brought a smirk to Castle's face.

How the years with him had changed her. Kate had been _comfortable_ around him, so to speak, for quite some time, but ever since they had become husband and wife, the starkly professional police detective scarcely ever bothered to give a second thought to the idea of parading around in nothing but her undergarments.

Now, however, she was clad in a set of adorable pajamas that suited her perfectly. If it weren't for the precious boy dozing on top of him, Castle would have hopped up in an instant and scampered over to gather his wife in his arms.

"Rick." Kate repeated, her countenance visibly anxious.

"Ah, good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You're finally up." Castle greeted brightly, furrowing his brow at her crazed expression. "What's the matter?"

"B-baby—where's the baby, Rick? Wh-where's James?" she stammered, gripping the doorjamb for support. Her brown eyes were crazed, frenzied over her child, who was, she assumed, missing in action.

"James? He's right here!" Castle assured her, gesturing to their baby, who rested peacefully on his stomach atop his father's chest, a blanket draped lovingly over his small form.

Kate released a heavy sigh, bringing a hand up to her chest in a trademark sign of worry. "Oh, God."

"I woke up and you were still asleep, so I thought I'd get some work done. You know, since you're such a distraction for me." Castle explained, raising his brows and offering her a sexy grin. "Then he started crying, and I didn't want him to wake you, so I brought him in here with me. That calmed him right down." he added boastfully, resting a hand over James's head.

"Oh..." Kate muttered, frowning as her husband smirked.

"What, did we scare you?" Castle teased.

Kate shot him an unconvincing glare, her eyes still filled with both love and fear. "Well, I went over to his crib, expecting to see him there, and when he wasn't, I just..." She shook her head, fright still lingering. "I don't know."

"Sweetie, he's only a week old. He couldn't just get up and walk away, could he?" her husband mused, unable to contain a laugh.

"I know that." Kate insisted. She sighed, darting her gaze to their baby. "I just worry sometimes, Rick—about him."

Castle offered her an empathetic smile. "I know, honey." he said gently, dipping his head to lean in closer to his son."I think we got Mommy pretty good. What do you think, buddy?"

Kate gazed at her son and husband, regarding each of them fondly but shaking her head in disapproval. "Proud of yourselves?" she inquired, quirking a brow and folding her arms over her chest as she strode over to her two boys.

Castle's smile cracked even wider, and he glanced down at their son. "We sure are. Aren't we?"

James ignored this and instead imminently began to whimper in response, squirming on his father's chest and creating a fuss. Castle shut his laptop and set it on his desk, making an attempt to appease the little boy by hugging him closer to his chest and whispering soothingly to him. His efforts proved to be futile, and he glanced up at Kate, who now sported a smirk.

"And _he's_ getting _you_, isn't he, baby whisperer?" she laughed softly, outstretching her arms as her husband offered her a somewhat helpless glance.

"You want Mommy now, huh?" Castle chuckled, lifting their son gently and handing him over to Kate.

His wife welcomed their little boy into her arms, pressing her lips to the top of his head as he continued to wail. Her eyes softened the instant they fell upon him. She hated to see him cry, even though it was completely natural for him to do so. Perhaps it was simply her newly-developed maternal instincts, but Kate could hardly stand to see her child upset. He was her responsibility, and he depended on his mother so much, especially at this age. It pained her to see James whimpering and wriggling, pleading for something that she couldn't quite ascertain.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Kate murmured, turning her head slightly and intently studying the face of her disconcerted baby.

Castle could only smile, so intensely in love with his wife and child. She was so in tune with him, so connected with him already, after only a week since severing their physical connection. Of course, Castle had bonded with his son, as well, but the relationship James had formed with Kate was so heartwarming. It was plain to see that he absolutely adored being held in his mother's arms, the woman whom he sought out for comfort and attention. Prior to having their little boy, Kate had never been all that maternal, but it was plain to see now that the inherent knack she had for taking care of a baby had always been with her.

Kate's eyes soon brightened, and her expression of concentration momentarily transformed into a tender smile. "I think I know. Don't tell me." She propped him up on her shoulder, cradling him securely with one arm, and with her opposite hand, she unbuttoned her pajama top halfway. Gingerly, she brought James closer to her chest, positioning him next to her breast and thereby giving him the chance to nurse.

Although she was a relatively new mother, Kate had grown quite accustomed to all of her baby's needs and cues, often knowing exactly what her son needed whenever he cried for attention. He made his demands clear for his mother whenever he desired to be nursed, but there were often times when he simply wanted to cuddle with one or both of his parents and be coddled unconditionally, as his mother and father constantly would.

James turned his head away from his mother's breast, his face scrunching up with discontentment as he wriggled in her arms. Kate sighed, lifting him up and holding him inches from her face, finally achieving her revelation as to what her baby was trying to tell her as she gazed into his eyes.

"So _that's _what's wrong." she surmised all-knowingly.

Castle, his curiosity piqued, rose to his feet and gravitated toward his wife and son.

"What is it?" he queried.

"Uh-huh, you've got that look, baby." she observed, kissing his forehead. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"His look?" Castle mentioned with intrigue, taking the liberty of buttoning her up to decency again, despite how much he loved the view of her that he beheld. "He has a look? Like his mom's?" he ventured, his mouth curving into a grin. "Although, I'm sure yours is much more intimidating."

"He does, babe." Kate replied endearingly, smiling adoringly at her husband. "And his look is telling me that he needs to be changed."

She turned on her heels and strutted self-assuredly to their bedroom, Castle in hot pursuit.

"How are you so sure he needs a new diaper?" he asked, beating her to the changing table and habitually selecting a fresh diaper from the stash.

"A mother knows." Kate assured him, smiling confidently as she challenged her husband. "He always gets that look on his face whenever he's about to—" Kate's face suddenly contorted as she scrunched up her nose, and she gently laid James on his back atop the changing table, beginning to unbutton his onesie. She glanced over at Castle, who maintained an astonished look on his face. "See? Or, smell? Told you so."

Castle shook his head in disbelief, incredulous but entirely proud. "You are something else." he murmured, stepping up behind her and kissing her neck with sensual expertise.

Kate did her best to ignore the pleasant chill that raced up her spine in response to Castle's actions, instead busying herself with the task at hand.

"You know," her husband continued, reaching out his hands to restrain their son as he began to squirm, "for a while there, I was a little worried about how you would adjust to being a mom." Kate glanced up at this, steadily gazing into his eyes, giving him a silent gesture to continue. "Even before you told me you were expecting, I mean, you told me how you weren't a baby person."

Castle smiled fondly as Kate grasped James's ankles, dipping her head to nibble at his toes.

"You are just so _good _for Mommy and Daddy today, aren't you, baby boy? You're so good, not putting up a fight." she cooed sweetly, beaming delightedly as James appeared to break into a tiny smile. Kate momentarily directed her gaze to her husband, her smile growing somewhat sheepish. "Sorry. Go ahead, babe."

"But now, I've realized, how could I ever have been worried?" Castle mused with a grin to match his wife's as she met his eyes. "You're _so _good at this, Kate."

Kate's perpetual smile quickly grew modest. "I _do _have a lot of help, you know." she added, locking eyes with her beloved with an enamored gaze. "From our baby's _outstanding _father."

"You do, that's right. And we can only hope James grows up to be equally outstanding, and not to mention just as ruggedly handsome, as his father."

"Oh, I have no doubt that he will." Kate concurred with a tender simper, leaning in for a hands-free kiss from her husband, who obliged without a second thought.

* * *

Kate situated herself comfortably on the sofa and rested her head in the cove created by Castle's neck and shoulder, smiling down at the towel-swaddled baby being lulled off to sleep in her arms. She had a feeling the little boy would sleep easily tonight, and that prospect alone brought her joy. James was visibly relaxed from the bath she and Castle had given him. Not long after partaking in his usual evening feeding, he had given a yawn and snuggled close to Kate's chest—drowsy, full, and perfectly content to drift off to sleep in the company of his two doting parents.

"Do you think he's warm enough?" Castle whispered, wrapping an arm around Kate's shoulder.

"I think so," she replied, smiling as her husband lovingly kissed her temple.

"Wanna head to bed?" he suggested, thankful that their son was as calm and quiet as he was. Hopefully, he and his wife would manage to avoid pacing the floors of the loft tonight, pleading and bargaining with their baby to get him to fall asleep.

"Sounds good to me." she said softly, taking a final glance at the TV. She stopped Castle abruptly, just as he was about to switch off the news. "Wait, babe. Turn it up, just a bit."

Castle did as his wife asked.

"Unsettling news out of Brooklyn tonight, as we've just received word that this man, whose name and picture are appearing on your screen now, wanted for several counts of murder, is now believed to have escaped out of police custody and is now on the run. We urge anyone with any information on the whereabouts of this convict to call the authorities."

"Unbelievable." Kate muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

Castle furrowed his brow with slight puzzlement. "What is?"

"People." she added vaguely, still extremely cryptic.

She glanced down at their child, so innocent and unfamiliar with just how dangerous and harsh the world could truly be. It was her profession; she was well-adjusted and experienced to the adversities society had to offer. There was no helping it, but she couldn't control her motherly emotions when it came to her baby. She felt the natural drive to protect him from whatever could possibly come his way that could cause him harm, as any mother would.

But now, she did need to realize and come to terms with the fact that she _was _a cop, and there was indeed the possibility that her profession could lead to him being put in jeopardy—another enemy such as 3XK, with the same reputation of targeting her and her family. Kate knew exactly what kind of world she had brought this little boy into, but it didn't make it any easier to face reality.

"Kate?" Castle coaxed, drawing her out of her inner thoughts.

Kate managed to smile, directing her expressive gaze over to her husband. He was right here with her. She had nothing in reality to fear about the future. Keep her wits about her and remain constantly on alert, as she always had—that was all she needed to do.

"What is it, Rick?" she inquired softly, still very aware of the peacefully sleeping baby in their midst.

"You okay?" asked Castle gently, studying her.

"Of course." she responded, tenderly kissing his lips.

"Good." Castle whispered, reaching up a hand to caress her face.

Kate gently took his opposite hand in hers. "Come on. Let's go to bed."


	9. A Moment Missed

_This is mostly fluffy Caskett. Enjoy._

**A Moment Missed**

Every move she made, no matter how subtle, made his heart swell and beat erratically. He could see her bright, brown eyes dancing across the newspaper in her hands, brows raising over an article that captured her interest.

Her hair was tied back in a loose, messy braid, the tendrils of hair too short to be contained within the braid framing her face and accentuating her features—her strong jawline, inviting lips, smooth but sharp nose. She nonchalantly adjusted the collar of the loosely fitting V-neck T-shirt in which she was clad—_his _V-neck. She casually glanced his way, appearing to catch him in the act of admiring her so outwardly. She offered a modest smile, which he happily returned.

Kate leaned further into her husband, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She gave a soft, contented sigh as he draped an arm around her, bringing her even closer and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Comfy?" Castle murmured into her hair, smiling as he felt her nod.

He kissed her head again as she added, "And, thankfully, awake."

"I can't believe James actually slept through the night," Castle mused, his hand wandering down to the swell of her hip.

"And he's still going strong." Kate added with a smile, absently flipping a page of the paper and glancing over at her beloved. At the sight of him matching her tender expression with one of his own, she gave a soft laugh, leaning in with the hopes of a kiss.

He instantly responded to her advances, delighting her as he locked his mouth to hers, immediately setting her heart aflutter. After a moment, Kate pulled away, settling herself again in the crook of her husband's elbow.

"It feels like it's been _forever _since we've done this." Castle murmured thoughtfully, his jaw moving against her skull.

"Done what, babe?" Kate responded quietly while quickly turning her head to kiss his jawline, intentionally mixing a seductive tone into her voice as she rested a hand temptingly on his thigh. _"Cuddle?" _

Castle tensed in an instant, sensing his body instantly beginning to react to his wife's loving touch. She started to rub his leg, slowly and mindlessly. He couldn't be certain if she was aware of what she was doing to him, but if she kept this up, his not so subtle arousal would come to her attention soon enough. He swallowed, attempting to gather his thoughts and words.

"N-no," he continued in a single, quick exhale. "I mean, spent time together like this."

"We've been together practically twenty-four-seven for the past week, Castle." Kate pointed out with a smirk.

Castle tightened his hold of her. He had been relishing every moment of their time together, their time as a _family. _That word alone filled with an unparalleled happiness, one which he had never known. He had started a family with Kate, and it was just as wonderful as he had imagined—no, even better.

Castle adored his son, he truly did. _He _was the baby's father, and he had fathered this child with _Kate. _Whenever he was reminded of this fact, it brought him an indescribable sense of joy, for not too many years before, this life he was leading now seemed all too good to be true. And yet, here they were, together, raising a baby boy that was all their own.

Despite his love for his son, he could not shake his adoration for his wife any more than he could his fondness for their baby. Ever since they welcomed James into their home and their hearts, the new parents had found little spare time to spend strictly _on their own, _and Castle was beginning to feel a familiar frustration, though faint, brewing within him. He knew Kate wasn't meaning to be such a tease, of course, though her previous record with him might suggest it.

With each passing day, he felt he was becoming less and less in control of his primal reactions to every little thing she did—the way she would sigh softly in her sleep, all wrapped up in his arms, clinging stubbornly to him whenever he made a motion to shift positions in bed; the enamored glint in her eyes whenever he demonstrated his expertise as a father; the informal way she kept her hair on these days off; the way she would steal kisses from him whenever she could, especially when they had quiet time together—moments such as these. And it wasn't just her seductive air that charmed him. Even the manner in which she so effortlessly calmed their baby made his heart swell with love and a desire for this woman in his life.

Castle breathed a quiet laugh. "You know what I mean, Kate." he murmured, mindlessly strumming her ribcage beneath his fingertips. His wife's body suddenly shuddered against him, jerking under his touch. "What is it, honey?" he inquired with curiosity.

"Nothing," she murmured, not bothering to seek out his eyes.

Castle furrowed his brow, but soon traded this expression for a boyish grin. He knew better than to test Kate's patience with him, but a situation such as this was just too tempting to resist. Splaying his hand wide over her side, he proceeded with his actions, nearly sending her flailing to the opposite end of the couch.

"Castle!" Kate exclaimed with a brief laugh, unable to control her tenacious smile. _"What _are you doing?"

Castle flashed a smile, that smile she recognized immediately. He was feeling especially rambunctious, and he was about to do something out of the ordinary: he was getting ready to challenge her. Her husband seldom did this, for he usually feared the consequences too much, but this morning, he seemed to have a little too much caffeine in his system. Kate took the necessary precautions and began to slowly scoot away, but her partner was quicker, lunging forward and clasping his hands around her waist, enthusiastically tickling her sides. She cried out in surprise, nearly tumbling off the couch as she wriggled away from him.

"Castle!" she shrieked, rolling up the paper and swatting him in the shoulder as he pursued her further, crawling on his hands and knees with a dark, suggestive look in his eyes.

Castle smirked, making a failing attempt to play innocent. "What?" he asked, throwing up his hands and recoiling slightly as she threatened to strike him again.

Kate narrowed her eyes at her husband as he hovered over her, pinning her on her back. She tossed the newspaper on to the table, folding her arms and planting her feet firmly against his chest, pushing both him and his intentions away from her in defense.

"Rick, listen to me." she said quietly, clutching his chin and forcing him to lock his eyes to hers as his hands began gliding down her legs. "Look at me. I am not in the mood for this now." Kate growled unconvincingly, though inside she was brimming with delight in stark contrast with her outward lie. "Quit."

Castle outright ignored her request. "You make this way too easy for me." he chuckled, taking her feet in his hands and quirking a brow at her.

"No!" she vocalized in protest, making an effort to kick out of his grasp as he traced the patterns on the soles of her feet with his dexterous thumbs, drifting his caress up to her ankles and shimmying in between her legs.

"I'm coming for you, Kaaate." he purred seductively, working his way slowly but surely over to her. "You know you can't resist me—never have, never will." he added with a playful growl, grinning as he caught a glimpse of an ecstatic smile on her behalf.

He was on top of her now, groaning happily as he showered her with kisses. Kate loosed a delighted bout of laughter, full and sweet, and looped her arms over Castle's broad shoulders, burying a devoted kiss in his case of bedhead. His mouth lingered at her neck, nipping and sucking, seeking a reaction from her. He was not left waiting too long.

"Oh, God, Rick!" Kate chortled, tossing her head back in her joyful laughter. She pleaded desperately for mercy, gasping for a spare breath.

She broke out in a spasm beneath him as he allowed his hands to curiously wander her curves, uninhibited, stopping once more at her vulnerable sides and working into her ribs. Castle lowered his head, kissing the sharp edge of her collarbone and smiling against her skin, which trembled with a pleasant chill.

"All you have to do is tell me to stop, Kate. That's all you have to do." he pointed out, placing a trail of kisses from her chest up to her lips. He arrived at the tip of her nose, leaving a gentle kiss there before returning to her mouth, nibbling with a lustful temptation. "I don't hear anything. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this, Mrs. Castle. You aren't too good at hiding it."

"I swear to you, if the baby wakes up because of this—" she gasped, chuckling as his hands danced up to her cheeks, caressing her face with a gentle touch.

"That would be your fault, not mine." her husband retorted as he kissed her forehead, keeping his lips there for a protracted period of time as she once more spoke to him.

"Oh, it would be my fault?" Kate challenged, narrowing her eyes and biting her lip.

Castle paused, gazing lovingly into her brown orbs. He shook his head and boomed with a soft laugh, bringing their faces even closer and bumping his nose to hers.

"You...you don't know how badly I want you, Kate...right now." he confessed, gruff albeit tender, his tone somewhat rough with arousal.

Kate chuckled softly. "Believe me, I know." she murmured against his lips, darting her eyes downward with an implying and knowing set of eyes.

She could both tell _and_ feel just how badly he wanted her, judging by the firm, unseen object pressing into her leg. From within, she too could sense just how strongly _her_ body was reacting to all of this. Everything he did to her made her go weak at the knees, tremble with arousal and desire, and overflow with the sheer love she harbored for him. And it was all happening as they spoke.

He smiled at her sheepishly, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that utterly adorable, trademark way of his. Kate returned the sentiment as she cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down for another kiss. Moaning long and low into his mouth, she allowed herself to relax completely beneath her husband, whose hand had already slipped under the elastic waistline of her pajama bottoms, soon being granted immediate access beneath the fabric of her underwear.

Castle grunted as their chests melded together, and Kate lifted her legs as he wriggled closer, crossing her ankles and propping them up on his back, which rippled with anticipation.

"_Rick." _Kate whispered sharply. "Now."

Castle grinned at her excitement, bringing both of his hands to caress her hips and tantalizingly running his hands around her waist, along the ridges of her pelvis. Kate twitched underneath his touch, exhaling as he turned his attention to her upper half, gingerly peeling off the shirt of his that she was wearing and leaving her chest bare before his hungry eyes. He resumed his showering of affection, doing all he possibly could to reduce her to putty in his hands.

Kate roused first at the sound of their baby's crying, and as she mumbled against his lips, Castle glanced up for a brief moment, listening to the sound of wailing filling the loft. With a low moan, he nudged his forehead to her shoulder, and Kate chuckled softly, comfortingly stroking the nape of his neck and kissing his head.

"It was only a matter of time, babe." she sighed, retrieving the T-shirt she had shed and slipping it back over her head.

"Worst timing ever..." Castle lamented, righting himself and hunching over, attempting to conceal his noticeable excitement.

Kate offered him an empathetic smile, leaning in for a quick, final kiss before they both retreated to their bedroom, finding their son fussing away in his crib. Castle leaned over, scooping the baby boy into his arms, supporting his head with his hand.

"Aw, buddy, how come you had to decide to cry _now?" _he whined, just as fussy and unsatisfied as his son. He bounced the baby rhythmically, propping him on his shoulder as Kate retired to a chair, settling herself as her husband delivered their child into her arms.

James cooed softly in his visible contentment, basking in the love he could sense emanating from his mother. He latched on to her immediately, seeking out her breast and beginning to partake in his morning feeding. Kate cupped her hand to cradle his head, lightly stroking his scalp and the fine fuzz that made up his wispy hair.

Castle backed up a few steps, plopping himself down on their bed with a weary grunt.

"He doesn't realize how jealous I am of him right now." he muttered under his breath, flashing a smirk as Kate glanced his way.

She mimicked his smirk, adding a bit of coyness into her own, and arched a brow, shaking her head fondly at her husband's flirting. He was still very much affected by their short-lived but passionate foreplay, which Kate deduced by the strategic placement of his hands over the general area where the evidence of his arousal was most pronounced.

"Rick," Kate said softly, gently, gaining his attention and bringing him out of his silent contemplation, which most assuredly involved her.

"Yeah?" he murmured, his eyes lighting up as they met hers.

"Why don't you and I go out to dinner tonight?" she suggested, rocking James gently and rhythmically.

Kate wanted nothing more now than to continue what she and her husband had started. She ached for him now, longing wistfully for his tender caresses and expertly placed kisses all over her body, feeling him inside of her as they locked together in their harmony.

The corners of Castle's mouth tugged with a persistent, unavoidable smile.

"I'd love to, Kate. But I don't think I can." he admitted, rising to his feet and approaching her.

"Do you have some writing to do?" Kate queried with a hint of disappointment, gazing questioningly up at her husband as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"No, fortunately." Castle replied, kneeling down beside his wife and child.

"What is it, then?" Kate pried as her heart lifted, her curiosity officially piqued.

"I don't know, honey. I just..." He paused to reach for James's tiny hand, and a smile spread across his face as the baby boy clutched his index finger. "I don't know if he's ready to be away from us yet, especially you." he confessed in a low voice, meeting Kate's eyes as she smiled adoringly at his quite outright profession of the strong feelings he had for their son. "Maybe I'm just not ready to leave him alone yet. I mean, without us."

Kate emitted a soft laugh, raising a hand to cup Castle's jaw in her caress and bringing him in for a kiss. She delightedly sighed into his mouth, reveling in the flicker of passion as their lips firmly melded together. Castle broke the kiss, ripping his mouth away from hers, and she furrowed her brow. He collected himself and stood upright, a slight unsteadiness in his step.

"You okay, babe?" she asked with concern, twisting around to observe him stumbling into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just gotta...just going to take a cold shower. I'll be fine!" he stammered, exhaling in frustration as the door to the bathroom clicked shut.

Kate smiled smugly to herself. That, she had to admit, had been all her fault.

* * *

Castle lay sprawled on his back at her side, out of breath but finally sated. Kate reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers as he rolled on to his belly, crawling closer to her. There was very little light illuminating the loft, but the husband and wife could clearly make out the adoring gazes of one another.

"That was completely and utterly worth the wait." he professed, craning his neck to plant a kiss on on her lips.

"Mm-hm." Kate concurred as they broke the kiss, mindlessly smoothing the disheveled patches of hair on his head. "But I don't think I could've waited any longer, Rick." she added, a charming smile gracing her face.

Castle's grin turned purely amorous. "Mmm, c'mere." he purred, coiling his arms around his love. Kate curled into him, bringing their bodies together, both of them sporting a slight coat of perspiration from the extent of their activities. Kate pressed her lips to Castle's neck, leaving a soft kiss upon his flesh, and he buried his nose in her locks of hair, pressing a tender kiss to her ear in return. "God, I love you so much." he breathed, nibbling her lobe and providing her with just the right amount of pleasure.

"I love _you_." Kate reciprocated immediately. She gave a breathy laugh as his affection sent a wave of a pleasant chill shooting through her body, and she was unable to hold back her reaction. She shuddered meagerly against her husband, just prominent enough to gain a response and a concerned, furrowed brow from him.

"Are you cold?" he queried softly, hoisting the covers further over her.

Kate shook her head with a tender smile, rolling over in his embrace so her back was wedged up against his stomach. He draped an arm over her side, his hand coming to rest between her thighs. She tangled their legs together, making a mess of the sheets, but neither of them could bother to care. The covers were already in such disarray, a little more would do them no harm.

It was only a matter of time before Kate was awakened by Castle's intrusive but loving frisking of her womanhood, slight enough to be ignored but pleasurable enough not to be.


	10. Way with Words

_This is a short one, and James isn't in it too much, but he is involved and I thought I might as well give you guys an update._

_Also, I have another multi-chapter fic in the works, case-based and focusing on a takeoff of _Misery. _Thoughts on this would be appreciated.__  
_

* * *

**Way with Words**

Kate stepped through the doorway into her husband's office, instantly catching sight of him feverishly typing away at his work. She made the softest of sounds to gain his attention while she rocked the baby in her arms, greeting Castle with a smile as he looked up.

"Hey." he said, succinctly and wearily, studying her intently with a loving regard. He broke into a tired smile. "Need any help there?"

"No, no. He's just about asleep." Kate whispered, turning her head to kiss James's cheek. "Aren't ya?" She directed a bright smile Castle's way as their son gave the softest of cooing noises, into her ear, burying his face in his mother's neck.

Castle regarded his wife and child with a certain fondness, even in the haze of his exhaustion.

Four hours—that's how long he had been slaving away over his latest novel, constantly keeping his nose to the grindstone. Although, for the past half hour, he had been simply mulling over in his mind all of the possibilities for the dedication page. He knew precisely to whom in particular this novel of the Nikki Heat series would be dedicated, as it always had. But deciding on just a few sentences, all with the potential of consisting of so many, many affectionate words, all dying to be put on paper and shared with the world, was not an easy feat.

Castle presumed that he must have dozed off for a moment, for Kate appeared before him, but she was empty-handed, obviously having delivered James to his crib for the night after successfully lulling him off to sleep.

Kate gravitated closer to him and came to stand at his back, slipping her arms over his shoulders and leaning down to kiss his cheek. Castle couldn't resist smiling at her so forthright affection for him.

"Hi." she greeted in a gentle murmur, her soft, sweet breaths sweeping across his ear.

"Hi," he echoed, groaning happily into her mouth as he turned his head to lock lips with her.

Castle turned his head back to his work, but Kate was appearing to do her best to distract him, teasing him with kisses to the soft flesh of his neck.

"Feel like watching a movie or something?" she inquired in a hopeful tone, the nearly silent exhales from her nose softly fanning against his face.

"Do you?" Castle replied with a slight shrug, reaching up his hands and grasping her wrists, lacing their fingers together.

Kate mimicked his shrug, resting her chin on his shoulder while spanning her hands across his broad chest. She nudged her cheek to his, and he felt her strong but delicate jaw working as she spoke.

"I'll get the popcorn." she said with a sudden enthusiasm, giving his shoulders a squeeze before gliding out of the room.

Castle listened as she flitted about in the kitchen, the popping of popcorn and the clanging of a bowl filling the loft. His mouth twitched with an impending smile. This would be a promising opportunity to unwind after a strenuous day of work—not nearly as riveting as the time he spent at the precinct with his wife, but often just as demanding and trying.

The sleep-deprived author jolted himself awake just as he caught himself drifting off, scrubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to revive his senses. Castle propped his elbows up on his desk, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Babe?" Kate's voice called out.

Castle came to immediately, his hands nearly smacking down on his desk. In a daze, he glanced her way. His wife was walking towards him, a tender smile upon her face.

"You coming?" she invited, gesturing towards the living room.

"Of course I am." was Castle's assuring response as he forced a smile on to his weary countenance.

Kate cocked her head to a slight angle, furrowing her brow. "You okay?"

"Who, me?" Castle questioned drowsily, eyes darting up to meet hers. "Never better."

Kate's smile steadily returned. "Come on, Castle. You need some time to unwind. I've hardly seen you at all today." She reached for his hands, ducking down to kiss him. "And if I can't get you to relax, I've got some other methods I could try." she murmured against his lips, giving his lower lip a playful bite.

"Hmm." Castle grunted, unfazed by her tender, seductive actions.

Kate pulled back, puzzlement plain to see on her face. "Hon, do you have a fever?" she queried, bringing a hand up to her husband's forehead.

"What? No." Castle assured her with a chuckle, taking her hand and guiding her into his lap. "C'mere, I wanna show you something, Kate." he said, twirling his swivel chair back around to face his desk.

Kate immediately directed her gaze toward his laptop, bright eyes scanning the screen.

"What's this, babe?" she asked inquisitively, intrigued by whatever it was her husband was so anxious to bring to her attention.

"The dedication page for _Scorching Heat." _he replied, settling his chin on her shoulder.

Kate donned a sentimental smile. "Ah."

"Now, I thought about this for a long time, honey." Castle said softly, wrapping his arms possessively around her waist and resting a hand on her thigh. "But if you have any edits you want to make, don't hesitate to tell me." He added with a smirk, "As the inspiration for Nikki, I think you should have a say in it."

Kate hummed in agreement, and Castle grinned wider as he felt her drape her hand over his, the band of her wedding ring scraping lightly against his fingers as they became intertwined with hers.

"Okay." he whispered, scrolling up in the document and bringing a passage before her curious eyes.

_To my wife and muse, Kate, a continuous source of inspiration and without whom none of this would have ever been possible. You have given me two of the greatest gifts in my life—our son and your love. You have my whole heart, Kate, and I love you more than all the words in my books could even begin to say. _

_Always._

Slowly, Kate brought in an unsteady breath, sensing that familiar feeling, deep in her throat. She was going to cry—and soon.

"Oh, R-Rick..." Her voice trailed off, and she freed herself from his embrace, bringing a hand to her face to wipe away a stubborn tear.

Castle studied his wife as she turned away from him, picking up the softest of sniffling sounds as she appeared to make a futile attempt to gather her composure.

"Where are you going?" he asked, rising to his feet and preparing to pursue her.

"Nowhere." she whispered, turning back around to face him.

"What's wrong?" Castle probed further, though he sported a knowing smile.

Kate nearly buckled under his loving gaze. Of course, he was aware of exactly what had overcome her.

Castle spoke up after a moment of brief silence. "Look, if you think I should change anything—"

Kate abruptly lunged forward and captured him in a kiss, cupping his face in her hands before her loving caress drifted to the back of his head. Her tongue was relentless as she was granted entrance into his mouth, and Castle was somewhat taken aback at the force she was able to muster all of a sudden, so passionate and lustful. She ripped their lips apart, leaning their foreheads together as Castle paused to catch his breath.

"Okay, w-wow." he stammered, sucking in gulps of air in between his wife's teasing kisses. "I wasn't expecting that, but, God, I liked it."

"Me too." Kate concurred with a tearful laugh, her eyes glimmering with lingering moisture as Castle brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"So, no suggestions?" he asked, kissing her forehead and bringing her into a hug.

"It's perfect." she confirmed quietly, resting her palms on his chest.

"I have a suggestion for you." Castle muttered, breathing heavily into her ear.

"What's that?" she responded, the corners of her mouth upturning in a smile of anticipation.

They separated as Castle leaned back to admire her, his eyes pooling with dark swirls of lust.

Their hands found one another, as well as their eyes, clearly illustrating the fierce want both of them harbored as Castle answered, "Let's go to bed."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _


	11. A Night on the Town

**A Night on the Town**

The woman studied her form in the mirror, twirling to gain a view of her backside. It had been months since she had worn a dress like the one she was wearing now—a rather form-hugging, emerald-green number, low-cut in the front to accentuate the contours of her collarbone and shoulders. She had been making great strides in gaining back her figure since her delivery, but still had that lurking, ill feeling stemming from a low self-esteem. Her husband, however, had the ability to make her feel as gorgeous as he insisted she was.

Kate had agreed with Castle that they both deserved some time alone, strictly the two of them, if only just to talk and share a quiet evening together. That was all either of them really wanted. Although neither Castle nor Kate were too keen on the idea of abandoning their baby son for the evening, he would be under the constant, watchful eye of his grandmother, who, naturally, adored the boy with every fiber of her being. Plus, dinner and a movie always sounded inviting.

Castle soon appeared in the mirror, adjusting his tie and flashing his wife a charming smile. She turned to glance at him, matching his smile with one of her own as she fiddled with her earrings.

"Hey," she greeted warmly, finishing the delicate process of bedecking her ears.

"Hey," Castle echoed, taking a brief moment to peck his wife's lips before she swiveled back around, observing herself in the mirror. "Almost ready to go?"

"Just about." Kate replied, bringing a hand to the neat, delicate bun that contained her thick locks of hair.

Castle darted his eyes to her back, finding her dress partially unzipped. No need to risk any curious eyes in the restaurant.

"Let me help you with that, hon," he chuckled, taking the liberty of zipping her up with a swift motion. No need to risk any curious eyes in the restaurant.

Kate resisted the urge to shiver as her husband's hands tenderly spanned her back, gliding over her shoulder blades as they made their way up to the base of her neck. She abruptly spun around and locked lips with him, releasing a soft giggle into Castle's mouth as he returned her kiss. After a moment, they split apart, two enamored pairs of eyes meeting one another simultaneously.

She offered him a coy simper, raising her brows and swaying her body to and fro, performing a makeshift, teasing dance for his eyes only. "See something you like?"

Castle shook his head in awe, blue eyes twinkling. "Just..." He gestured to her full form, releasing an exhale. "All of it."

Kate swooped in for another kiss, caressing his face with a gentle, loving touch as she moaned softly into his mouth. Both of them retained their delighted smiles, and although Kate had no desire to interrupt their passion, keeping their dinner reservations depended on whether or not they kept themselves under control. There would be plenty of time to forget about everything and give themselves completely to one another _later. _Right now, however, she could sense her stomach making itself known with a series of subtle growls.

She pulled back, catching a disappointed glint in Castle's eyes, and therefore attempted to appease him with a quick peck to his lips, smoothing the lapels of his suit with her gentle hands.

"Now, let's just go out, enjoy our dinner," Kate murmured, leaning in close to his ear, "then come back home so we can have our _dessert." _She flashed another smile, gaining a purely seductive air.

"Mmm, my favorite." he purred, making a dive for her lips and latching on to her with a firm kiss.

"Richard! Katherine!" Martha sang, out of sight but most certainly in the minds of the couple. "You'd better get going if you want to be on time!"

Kate abruptly ripped their lips apart. "Yeah, we'll be right there!" she quickly assured her mother-in-law in reply, firmly grasping her husband's shoulders as he made a motion to go in for another kiss. He narrowly succeeded, but Kate managed to resist—with a fair amount of reluctance. "Babe, babe." she muttered against his lips, nearly futile in her efforts of gaining his attention.

Kate at last managed to break away from his affection, locking eyes with him and shooting that look of hers that he knew all too well.

"All right," Castle sighed, his mouth twitching ever so slightly with a faint smile.

Kate smiled adoringly at his obliging behavior, hooking her arm with his as the two of them strode confidently out of their bedroom. They found Martha gliding about in the living room, cradling James in her arms and sharing a rather one-sided conversation with her grandson.

"Oh, who's Grandma's bouncy baby boy?" she crooned giddily, her bubbly tone inducing a happy squeak on James's part. "That's right, you are."

Kate couldn't hold back a laugh, and Castle soon joined her, both of them amused by their elder's staunch enthusiasm. Martha directed her attention to her son and daughter-in-law as they emerged, offering the both of them a bright smile.

"All right, James Alexander. Say 'good night' to Mommy and Daddy." She gingerly placed the baby in her son's arms, who instantly provided a kiss to the boy's head.

"See you later, buddy." he said softly, snuggling James close to his chest for a moment before handing him over to his wife.

Kate, too, held their son close, planting several kisses in repetition to James's forehead and pudgy, rosy cheeks.

"Promise me you'll be a good boy tonight?" Kate murmured with a tender smile, satisfied with the cooing her son emitted as his response. She smiled with a motherly pride, planting one last kiss on her son's head before returning him to his grandmother's arms.

"I'm sure he'll be perfect. Won't you, darling?" Martha asked, quite rhetorical in her query.

Kate hooked her arm around Castle's once again.

"Now, I did feed him just a little while ago, but if he starts to act like he's getting hungry, the baby formula's in the pantry." Kate instructed. She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Let's see, diapers are by the changing table in our room. He usually goes to sleep at around eight, but sometimes he'll fuss for a while. If he does, you just need to rock him for a bit—"

"Katherine, darling, you _do _know that I raised a boy of my own once, don't you?" Martha reminded her, darting her gaze to her son. "You weren't always the easiest baby to handle, you know, Richard."

"What?" Castle scoffed, glancing over at his wife and vigorously shaking his head. "Don't listen to her. Where do you think I got my storytelling abilities from?"

Kate laughed, clear and bright. "Well, if Rick is any indication of how you handle things, I'm sure James is in excellent hands." She affectionately regarded her husband, leaning into him as he offered her an appreciative smile.

Martha refused to relent. "Trust me. I have a few stories you ought to hear, dear." she chuckled, winking cheekily at Kate as Castle uncomfortably shifted his weight between his two feet.

"Yeah, let's not, Mother." he muttered, mind wandering back to the past, to the innumerable amount of embarrassing stories his mother could possibly come up with.

"You know, Martha, I'd love to hear them sometime." Kate replied with a grin, feeling her husband subtly elbow at her while mumbling incomprehensibly under his breath.

"I've got plenty, I assure you. Did Richard ever tell you that he used to—"

"Okay, well, we'd better get going. Wouldn't want to lose our table, now would we?" Castle cut in, clearly flustered as he gave Kate's arm a swift tug, beginning to lead her toward the door.

Kate scrambled to string together her jumbled thoughts, everything she absolutely had to relay to her baby's caretaker for the night. "Right, you have both of our numbers, so if anythinghappens, just give one of us a call and we'll come straight home." Kate reminded Martha as she was quickly ushered toward the door.

Her mother-in-law nodded knowingly. "Say no more, no need to worry about a thing. The two of you just go out and enjoy yourselves."

Kate forced a smile before she and her husband scurried out of the loft, but deep inside, she harbored a distinct hesitance over leaving James. However, she was having some trouble understanding exactly why she felt this way. He was kept under the watchful eye of Martha, after all, and he would most certainly be receiving the utmost possible care, along with plenty of attention and interaction.

Tonight was exactly what Kate had been wanting for some time. In fact, she had been looking forward to this all day. She constantly had to suppress a shiver whenever her husband's fierce yet tender eyes locked with hers, or if he happened to place his hand upon her body with that loving expertise of his with which she had become so incredibly familiar. This was precisely what she wanted—just some time alone with him, and no one else.

At first, it was Castle who had been somewhat reluctant in leaving their son, and although she could certainly empathize with him at the time, she hadn't had any idea of just how strongly she would feel about this situation. Now that she was facing it, the mother was sensing a subtle feeling of guilt beginning to flow from within her. This _was _the first time they would be apart from their son since he had first come into their lives, since they had first become a threesome, a family. This looming feeling of remorse, it was wearing away at her.

Before she knew it, Castle was opening the passenger door to the Ferrari, gesturing with his hand as an invitation for her to get in. Kate smiled gratefully, sliding into her seat. Castle shut the door before scampering over to the other side of the car, hopping in and inserting the key into the ignition. As he pulled out on to the street, Kate turned her head to gaze steadily out the window, observing the cars whizzing past as the Ferrari began to build up speed.

She and Castle would come home to find their son sleeping soundly, in the ever faithful presence of his doting grandmother, Kate assured herself silently. James would hardly notice they were gone.

* * *

The couple luckily managed to hang on to their table, albeit narrowly. There was a great demand for seating on this particular night, and a number of other parties had evidently had the same idea as the novelist and detective had. Despite the crowded quarters in the restaurant, in actuality their surroundings were remarkably hushed, giving the place a relaxing, calming ambiance.

Castle studied his wife intently, captivated and entranced as he observed the flickering, dimming light of the candles on the tabletop dancing across her facial features. She seemed rather distant, a little too quiet, and he found himself somewhat worried about this. In fact, whenever the two of them were out on the town, it was often Kate who struck up their deepest conversations, giddy at the fact that she was spending some much deserved time strictly set aside for leisure.

Her concerned husband attempted to make small talk in an effort to gain her interest.

"So have Espo and Ryan mentioned any interesting cases at the precinct lately?" Castle queried, lifting his glass of wine and bringing the rim to his lips.

He and Kate still had a fair amount of her maternity leave to spare, several weeks at the very least. Even he was beginning to feel the burning desire for a case to solve, and he could only begin to imagine how stir crazy Kate was at this point, knowing the kind of woman she was. He received nothing but silence from his wife, who sat across from him, mindlessly swirling her fingertip around her earring, staring blankly off into the distance.

"Kate?"

"Hm?" she muttered as she directed her gaze to him, offering her love an apologetic expression. "Sorry, babe."

"That's all right." Castle said gently, furrowing his brow with concern as she took a meager bite of the pasta in front of her. "Are you okay, hon? You're a little quiet."

"Yeah, I just...I can't stop thinking about him." Kate vaguely replied, still a bit distant.

Castle's concerned expression morphed into one of confusion. "Who?"

"James." she clarified, her lips upturning with a fond smile as her husband nodded. "I just wonder how he and your mom are holding up."

"I'm sure they're fine, honey," he assured her lovingly, "but I know exactly where you're coming from."

Her brooding, brown eyes clearly reflected her concern, how distracted she was over this, all of the thoughts racing through her mind. Castle reached across the table, lightly taking her hand in his and rubbing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yeah." Kate said softly, humming with a laugh as she met his eyes.

"Hey, tell you what, sweetie. Why don't we just skip the movie tonight?" Castle offered, giving her hand a squeeze. "Let's go home to James—and rescue my mother."

"Well, he _does _take after you in that respect." Kate concurred innocently, shrugging.

"Excuse me," Castle retorted, withdrawing his hand. "I object to that, Kate."

"Oh, yeah, right." his wife scoffed, taking a swig of her ice water. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I have _nothing _to hide." he insisted stubbornly.

"Why are you being so defensive, then?" Kate questioned, arching a brow. "I _am _your wife, you know."

"Believe me, I _know." _Castle said softly. "I remind myself of that every day."

Kate's lips twitched with an endearing smile, humbled by her love's touching words. She glanced down, sliding her hand over to his.

"Come on, Rick. You know you can tell me anything." Kate gently urged, seeking out his eyes with firm ones of her own. "Well? Babe?" she added expectantly.

Castle paused for a moment, then let out a heavy sigh. "Fine." he relented with a pout, already growing flustered. "Okay, well, there was this phase I went through, all right? And—no, I don't wanna talk about this here." He couldn't avoid Kate's expectant eyes, and after a bout of silence, he buckled under the pressure. "...whenever my mother put a diaper on me, more often than not, I would take it off, put it on my head, and run around naked, refusing to listen to reason. Okay? That's it."

Kate snorted with a laugh that she was unable to hold back, and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, stifling her outburst. Castle's face became flushed with a scarlet tinge, and she offered him a slight, apologetic smile.

"Oh, hon, I'm sorry." she murmured, quieting down as her laughter fell down to brief giggles. "That's cute."  
"Uh-huh." he muttered.

"Are there pictures?" Kate asked hopefully, her tone purely teasing and lighthearted.

"No." Castle insisted, darting his eyes away from hers. He sighed heavily. "...yes."

Kate burst out with another laugh, clapping her hands together and bringing them in front of her face.

"I think I may have to look into that." she mused, showing a toothy grin.

"This stays between us. Okay?" Castle pleaded, loosening his tie anxiously.

"Fine. Fair enough." Kate promised, recovering from her fit of laughter. "It's not that bad, babe. You could do a hell of a lot worse."

"What about you, Kate?" Castle challenged, leaning forward with a self-assured smirk. "Any stories from _your_ youth I should know about?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Kate shot back, taking a dainty sip of her water.

Her husband stared her down, his trademark smirk still plastered across his face. Somehow, he would pry it out of her. Perhaps when she was writhing, gasping, and pleading for him to follow through with one thing in particular—it would be the perfect bait.

* * *

By the time the couple crossed over the threshold of the loft, it was well past ten. They had gone to the movie after all, so immersed and engaged in their banter and the company of one another.

They found Martha settled on the couch, relaxing under the lamplight with a magazine in her hands. She glanced up at the sound of the door, offering her son and daughter-in-law a cordial smile.

"Hello," she greeted warmly. "I trust you two had a good time?"

"Mmm, we did." Castle concurred, turning his head to place an affectionate kiss on Kate's temple.

"We should have been home sooner." Kate admitted, slightly ashamed. "I guess we just lost track of time."

"Oh, that little boy was no trouble at all, Katherine." Martha replied, slowly rising to her feet.

"Where is James?" Castle inquired of his mother, glancing in the direction of the master bedroom.

"Sleeping, well, like a baby." she said with a chuckle.

Kate broke away from her husband, making a swift retreat to their bedroom at the familiar sound of their son's whimpering. As his crib came into sight, so did the baby who was producing the soft, tiny whines, and he was beginning to stir. He squirmed around on his back, eyes blinking up at his mother as she leaned down to take him in her arms.

"Is it about time for you to be fed, baby?" Kate crooned to her son, cradling him to her chest and soothing him with gentle, rocking motions. "Or do you just wanna snuggle?" She slipped off her heels and retired to the bed, gingerly laying James on the comforter before settling down beside him.

Her baby gazed up with big, captivating eyes, so reminiscent of his father's. Kate inched closer to the boy, allowing her hand to crawl up to his stomach, where she tickled him briefly. James gurgled in response to the affection, placing a pudgy hand over his mother's palm as she offered him her hand.

Kate glanced up at the sound of creaking floorboards, releasing a gasp. "Who's that, sweetie? Is that Daddy?" She leaned in close to the baby, blowing softly into his ear. "I think that's Daddy, James."

Castle strolled casually into the room, immediately donning a smile the moment that he spotted his wife and son lounging on the bed. He regarded the both of them with an incredible amount of fondness.

"Somebody wants to see you before he goes to sleep," Kate informed him, a deep amount of sincere tenderness in her voice.

Castle invited himself on to the mattress, crawling along on his belly, closer and closer to his wife and child who eagerly awaited him.

"Were you good for Gram tonight, bud?" Castle asked of his son, cupping the back of the baby's head in his palm.

James gained a far-off look in his dark eyes, gaping his mouth as a yawn escaped from his tiny body. His parents shared a quiet laugh, leaning their foreheads against one another.

Castle's lips wandered up to Kate's forehead, where he planted a kiss illustrating his unfaltering devotion. Kate smiled in her sheer delight, nudging her nose to Castle's.

After ensuring their beloved son was sleeping soundly and peacefully, the couple at last indulged in the decadent dessert of their choice, the treat they had both been longing for.


	12. Beautiful Boy

**Beautiful Boy**

Castle trailed behind Kate, though he was right on her heels, baby carrier in hand. His wife toted their son gingerly in her arms, and the infant was fast asleep, only finding solace by feeling his mother's soothing heartbeat.

"He's out cold, isn't he?" Castle piped up, breaking the silence as they made the trek up to the loft.

"Yeah. It seems like it." Kate replied, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

Today had been rough for the baby. His mood was erratic, and he had been completely fussy and cranky, more so than usual. Normally, he was cheerful, only acting out on occasion. After all, he was far under a month old. Both of his parents, of course, had implored him desperately to settle down, willing to fulfill any and all of his wants and desires if he would bother to listen to them. Kate had assumed that he was simply acting out of his fatigue due to the amount of stress he had been put through within the past few hours. All of the excitement had not helped the situation one bit.

"Remind me again why I had to attend that 'Mommy and Me' thing with you?" Castle complained unconvincingly. He really _had _enjoyed himself, and immensely so—not that he would admit something like that to his wife.

"Because it was your mother who signed me up for it in the first place." Kate explained dryly, glancing back over her shoulder as her husband hastened his pace to walk beside her. "I, for one, wasn't going to go in there alone just to be judged by all those other moms, having to defend every little thing _I _do as a parent."

"It wasn't _that _bad." Castle placated, and after this he made the decision to hold his tongue. His masculinity hung in the balance.

"Castle, they started asking me about my breastfeeding habits." Kate retorted with a disgusted expression. "That is _highly _personal."

"They probably just thought, since you're so good with our baby, you could maybe offer some tips." Castle offered, mirroring his wife's modest smile as she turned her head to glance his way.

She sighed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, his arm creeping around her waist.

"Well, at least you managed to hit it off with them." she mentioned, her loving smile quickly turning into a smirk. "They were pretty infatuated with you."

"Were they? I didn't notice." Castle replied vaguely, feigning ignorance.

Kate rolled her eyes. She had had her eyes glued to him the entire time, feeling her jealous urges spark inside of her whenever any of the other women expressed interest in her husband—a sickly-sweet smile, the _oohs_ and _ahs_ of his self-proclaimed "baby whispering". He really was quite a charmer. Even the other babies appeared to show an apparent fondness for him when he was near, the older ones offering him toys and mostly toothless grins, the younger ones simply reveling in being held by him.

"Yeah, well, you're mine. Remember that." Kate reminded him, offering her love a stony but sultry gaze.

"How could I forget?" Castle purred, leaning in to hastily plant a kiss on her lips.

Kate was unable to dodge his advances, not that she minded in the slightest. She sighed softly into the kiss, and it was fortunate that the door to their loft was in sight. Luckily, they wouldn't have to walk too much father before they could tumble into their bed.

Castle withdrew his arm from around her waist as he pulled away, stuffing his hand in his pocket and retrieving the key. As he stepped up to the door, his foot kicked something, and both he and Kate glanced down.

"Babe," she said, gesturing to the floor with her head.

In front of their door was a small, neatly-wrapped, brown package. Castle stooped down to pick it up, examining it in his hand and shooting a puzzled glance at Kate, who shrugged her shoulders, careful not to awaken their sleeping child.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Castle," Castle read aloud, his mouth habitually upturning with a grin. _Mrs. Castle _always managed to bring a smile to his face.

"Somebody must have brought it up while we were out." Kate assumed, patting James's back as he began to make a series of soft noises.

"Shall we open it?" her husband asked, shooting her a grin.

"Of course, Mr. Castle." she replied assuredly, biting her tongue with a seductive air and a playful smile. "Later."

Castle smirked at her, so completely turned on. He set the baby carrier on the ground and inserted the key in the lock, giving it a twist and allowing them access into the loft. Kate hurried inside, whispering affectionate words to their son, who was beginning to stir.

"Let me just take care of James, get him settled, and then you and I can fix some dinner." Kate called out as she retreated to their bedroom.

"Sounds good to me," Castle affirmed, setting the package on the coffee table as he made his way to the kitchen to forage for something to prepare.

Kate emerged from their bedroom some time later, smiling fondly at the sight of the plates and glasses her husband had meticulously arranged on the dinner table with such great care.

"What can I interest you in tonight, Mrs. Castle?" his voice asked of her. She turned to gaze in his direction, and he leaned forward against the counter, offering her a suave grin.

"I think you know." Kate murmured, her eyes studying him intrusively from head to toe as he strode over to greet her, lovingly kissing her lips. She moaned with approval of his affection, sweet and deep into his mouth.

"Wanna go," he mumbled against her lips, indicating toward their room with his head, "in there?"

"We'll wake the baby, hon." she replied, giving his belt a tug in the direction of the couch.

He groaned in response, a jolt of arousal shooting through him. The things she could do to him were unimaginable.

"Kate," he moaned gruffly, smacking his hands firmly to her cheeks—the lower set.

"Oh, God," she squeaked breathlessly, landing on her back as he joined her in a heap, the two of them wriggling wildly on the couch.

Castle's thumbs fumbled clumsily as he worked the button on Kate's jeans, swearing frustratedly under his breath as he finally managed to slide his hands down her smooth legs, leaving bareness in his wake as he gently freed her from the denims. Kate, meanwhile, plucked the buttons on his shirt from their holes, giving his collar a tug. He grunted as she pulled him down to her lips, hands spanning wide across his chest. Her abs fluttered as he reached beneath her top, his powerful hands creeping up her back and snagging on to her bra, effortlessly unhooking it. He did have lots of practice under his belt.

Kate's dark eyes found their way to Castle's, and she flashed a devilish smirk as she rapidly slid her hands downward, gliding over his pectorals, feeling his heart pumping beneath her touch. She continued down the length of his torso, tracing the rigid outline of his pelvic bone with her fingers as she finally arrived at her destination.

His blood boiled as it coursed through his veins, and he thrust his hips forward, releasing a deep groan as he felt himself growing more and more ready for her. Kate hastily loosened his leather belt, gripping the buckle as she snapped it free, giving it a yank. Castle chuckled at her enthusiasm, shimmying out of his jeans. He balanced over her on his hands and knees, now sporting nothing but his boxers and a very evident sign of his arousal.

Suddenly, Castle swooped down and took the liberty of peeling off her top, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments, which left quite little to the imagination. He gazed deeply into her set of brown eyes before starting their passion anew, pleasuring her with tantalizing kisses to her neck. Kate exhaled unsteadily, draping her arms over his shoulders and lightly stroking his back, tense in his built-up excitement.

He really _could _charm the hell out of anyone, couldn't he?

* * *

Castle awoke some time later, his mind a cloudy haze as he gathered his bearings. Right, they had fallen asleep after...

He shifted slightly from where he lay on the couch, tilting his head and dropping his gaze down to Kate, who was curled up beside him. They were both swaddled in a blanket, sharing in a cocoon of warmth with one another. Gently, he pulled the blanket more snugly around her, covering her bare shoulder. His movement caused her to stir, and her eyes fluttered open, smiling as he came into view.

"Hi." she murmured almost inaudibly, offering him an adoring smile.

"Hi." he purred in response, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Kate continued to smile into his mouth, snuggling closer to him as she sensed that she was coming close to tumbling off the couch.

"I think maybe we should go to bed now." she suggested quietly, slowly sitting up and glancing about. "Besides, we need to check up on the baby."

"That's true. But we were having so much fun." Castle pointed out with a teasing smirk, following her example and coming to sit beside her.

He wrapped the blanket further around her form and kissed her temple as she laughed silently.

"I'm going to bed, babe. You can come with me or not." she affirmed, rising slowly to her feet and using the blanket as a makeshift robe. collecting her scattered clothing, and shuffling in the direction of their room.

"Be there in a sec." Castle replied, hunching over to grab his boxers and slipping them on. As he did so, he caught out of the corner of his eye a glimpse of that forgotten package, sitting patiently on the coffee table, just begging to be opened.

Castle extended his hand, retrieving the small box and following his wife into their bedroom.

"Honey?" he said, retiring to their bed.

"Yeah?" Kate replied, emerging from the bathroom and switching off the light.

Much to Castle's dismay, she was now thoroughly decent, having concealed herself with a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her careless ponytail and the fact that she had selected one of _his _shirts from his drawer was adorable, nonetheless.

"Should we open this now?" he asked, turning the package over in his hands.

Kate shrugged, sliding under the covers with him. "Might as well. Probably a late 'congratulations' gift." She rested her head on his shoulder as he began to tear off the paper wrapping.

Concealed within was a simple, cardboard box, crudely taped shut. Castle ripped it open further, extracting a small card from within. Across it read, in sumptuous script: _Congratulations._

"You were right." Castle confirmed, glancing over at his wife, who lay by his side, clearly drowsy.

"Mm-hm." she murmured, reaching out a hand to take the card.

With curiosity, she flipped it open, and her heart nearly stopped cold as her eyes fell upon the sentence written inside, scrawled in pen. Kate soon felt herself begin to break out in a cold sweat, her hands beginning to tremble as a lump formed in her throat.

Castle immediately turned in her direction, studying her with concern. "Kate, what's wrong?" he pressed anxiously, laying a hand on her arm.

"R-Rick," she choked out, tears pooling rapidly in her eyes, "read it."

Castle gently took her hand in his, plucking the card from her grasp and darting his eyes down to read it.

_We'll meet again._

He instantly dropped the card into his lap, picking up the box and checking for a return address, anything that may lead them to a clue as to who this mysterious parcel was from, anything to bring comfort to Kate, who was beginning to lose her composure, he noticed.

He found nothing that could possibly assuage her suspicions, but as he tipped the box over, a small object fell out, landing on the mattress.

A flashdrive.

Castle retrieved the device with trembling fingers, glancing at a frantic Kate before tossing back the covers and swinging his legs over the bed. His wife followed in hot pursuit as they made their way into his office, and Castle instantly flipped his laptop open, turning it on and impatiently waiting for it to load.

Kate stood in front of him, her arms hanging awkwardly at her sides. She brought them up to hug herself, a distant look in her dark eyes.

Castle furrowed his brow with serious concern. She was so deeply affected by this, he could clearly see. He only hoped he could find some way to console her if things happened to turn worse.

Finally, the machine loaded, and Castle gripped the flashdrive, staring at it for what seemed like an eternity to Kate. She observed in silence as his knuckles flashed a snowy white, and she squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bide her time any longer.

"Just do it, Rick." she ordered, opening her eyes and taking a few steps closer to him as he swiftly inserted the flashdrive into his laptop.

A few seconds of torturous, suspenseful silence ticked by before music began to fill the room. A voice soon crooned a soothing but uncharacteristically unsettling melody.

"_Close your eyes. Have no fear. The monster's gone, he's on the run, and your daddy's here." _

Kate's heart twinged the a sharp pang of fear, her arms slowly falling to her sides as her hands clenched into fists. Castle darted his eyes up to meet hers, two horrified orbs shimmering with tears.

"_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy." _

"Oh, God." Kate whispered, barely audible.

Castle felt his chest clench with worry, his heart squeezing in distress at the sight of his beloved partner. Her breaths were barely there, faltering and shallow.

"_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy." _

"_N-n-no." _Kate whispered, taking several unsteady steps backward as tear rolled down her cheek, leaving a streak in its wake.  
She spun around, frantically scurrying to seek refuge within their room and escape from the tune that had now ingrained itself in her mind, playing over and over. Castle, his heart hammering away inside his chest, hands clammy and quaking, reached out to rip out the flashdrive.

"_Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer. Every day—"  
_

The rich lilt of Lennon was abruptly halted, leaving the room just as eerily silent as it had been before. Castle shut his laptop, resisting the urge to crunch the flashdrive underfoot or simply shatter it into innumerable fragments. He instead tossed it in his desk drawer, stormily slamming it shut before going in search of Kate, who was undoubtedly quite perturbed by now.

As Castle approached their room, he recognized the painful but familiar sound of her crying, and as he peeked around the corner, he caught a glimpse of them—his wife and son, together on the bed.

Only one of them was weeping.

"Honey, _honey," _Castle spoke softly as he crept closer, crawling on to the bed beside the two of them, "come here."

James was wrapped up in Kate's arms as she clutched him to her chest, apparently unfazed by all that was going around him, simply content to be so close to his mother.

"Rick," she sobbed, "they know about him."

"I-I...I know, Kate." Castle stammered, enveloping his love and their baby in his arms, welcoming them into his warm embrace. "Kate, no. Don't cry. Please don't cry."

There was nothing in her power that she could do to help it. When it came to matters involving this child of theirs, her emotions could be warped so easily, whether it was for the better or for the worse.

Kate uttered tearfully, "If something happened to him, I don't know...wh-what I would—"

"Nothing's going to happen to him." Castle insisted firmly, shaking the unpleasant thoughts from his mind before he, too, would be reduced to an emotional mess.

Kate shook her head, her sobs growing silent as her back heaved, and she burrowed her way closer to her husband, minding the child between them. Castle cupped the back of her skull with his palm, placing a kiss atop her head as he allowed her to free herself from her crippling pain.

"If I can't keep him safe—" Kate mumbled against his chest, being abruptly cut off by Castle, who interjected.

"Kate, you're the finest detective this city has to offer," he whispered sharply, loosening his grip of her and darting his gaze downward to their son, "and he and I are so damn lucky to have you."

Kate's crazed expression softened at his heartfelt words, and she closed in for a kiss, their lips smacking together in a moment of such intense love. She pulled back, her eyes purely adoring.

"Thank you," she whispered, gazing intently at his face, studying him perceptively. "I needed that."

"Always." Castle offered, going in for another kiss. His wife returned his affection, but he soon parted from her, lowering a hand to rub their baby's head. _"We'll _keep him safe. Whatever happens, we'll be right there." He glanced up to meet Kate's eyes. "I can promise you that."

Kate donned a faint smile, touched at her husband's efforts to assuage her fears. She knew, however, that there was no guaranteeing that their lives from this point onward would be void of strife. She also knew that, even with all the ups and downs, it would be one hell of a ride.

"Now, I think that after the day we've all had, we all need a good night's sleep." Castle stated, gingerly taking the baby out of his mother's grasp, and the little boy yawned. "See? He agrees with me."

Castle smiled devotedly as he finally managed to get a soft laugh out of Kate, who joined him by his side as he was placing their son in the crib.

"Wait, wait." Kate said, gently lifting James back into her arms and showering his face with a few soft kisses.

Castle leaned down to do the same, smiling as his wife gently returned the baby to his arms. He lowered him down into his crib before turning to face Kate, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. No more words needed to be exchanged. The two of them retired to their bed, collapsing in an exhausted heap.

"Hey." Castle whispered, raising a hand to stroke Kate's face as she made herself comfortable, cuddling up beside him. He tilted her chin upward, gaining her undivided attention. "It's gonna be okay. You can trust me." Their lips met a final time before Kate spoke.

"I...I know." she agreed, managing a weary smile.

* * *

_For creative purposes, I incorporated the 3XK story arc. Hope you enjoyed reading!_


End file.
